Marionette
by chronossoul
Summary: (End) Nggak bisa bikin summary. Yang jelas ff ini cast-nya VIXX. Cha Hakyeon (N), Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken), Kim Wonshik (Ravi), Lee Hongbin, dan Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk). REMAKE. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Prolog

**MARIONETTE "PROLOG"**

Malam yang dingin.

Suara angin mendesau terdengar di sekelilingku, sayup namun berkelanjutan.

Kayu-kayu itu terdengar berkerotak, aromanya kering dan pahit.

Peri kecilku berusaha memejamkan matanya di pangkuanku, aku tau ia sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Kelopak matanya terlihat bergerak-gerak liar. Aku tersenyum, di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tau ia tengah menebak-nebak kado Natal yang akan kuberikan untuknya seminggu lagi.

"Halmeoni, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Aku _sudah_ tau itu.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambut ikal sebahunya yang terselip pada lipatan pakaian rajutannya.

"Apa yang akan Halmeoni berikan untukku, untuk Natal satu minggu lagi? Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?" Ia menegakkan punggungnya sambil menoeh ke arahku. Bola matanya begitu besar, aku tau ia sangat berharap.

"Andwe. Halmeoni akan memberitahumu sampai kau mau menunggu malam Natal."

"Haruskah?" Ia terdengar merajuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu, hadiah Natal hanya diberikan pada saat malam Natal, bukan seminggu sebelum kedatangan hari suci itu."

"Tapi aku ingin mengetahuinya! Apa aku boleh menebak?" tanyanya bersemangat. Aku menggeleng. "Jebal Halmeoni, Halmeoni bisa membuatku mati penasaran!" Bibirnya cemberut tampak begitu kecil, ia kini melipat tangannya di dadanya. Aku tau ia mulai kesal.

"Apa yang bisa Halmeoni lakukan untuk membuatmu lebih sabar?" kataku sambil mengancingkan mantelku yang bermotif bunga lili.

Teng... teng... teng!

Kami menatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam.

"Tidurlah. Kalau tidak, halmoni tidak akan memberikan hadiah Natal untuk tahun ini," pintaku sambil menarik selimut berbulu bercorak pelangi di dekat kakinya.

Gadis kecil itu menahan tanganku sesaat, "Arraseo. Aku akan menunggu. Sebagai gantinya, Halmeoni harus mendongengkan cerita kepadaku malam ini!" Deretan mutiara kecil tampak menghias senyumnya.

"Mendongengkanmu? Apa Halmoni berutang padamu?" kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Ne, karena Halmeoni sudah membuatku menunggu," sahutnya gesit.

Aku terkikik, "Arraseoyo, Halmeoni akan mendongengkanmu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan tidur setelahnya. Yaksok?"

Malaikat cantik itu mengangguk antusias. "Yaksok."

"Kemarilah." Aku melebarkan lenganku. Cucuku dengan senang hati mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh pongahku yang kian melemah. Aku memeluknya erat.

Suasana meremang di sekitar kami, hanya api yang bergoyang-goyang dari perapian yang menciptakan cahaya di ruangan sempit ini. Lantai-lantai terasa hangat, sehangat atmosfer saat ini.

Musim dingin di Bulan Desember tahun ini begitu bersahabat, salju menghujani bumi dengan elok, dan aku kedatangan cucuku dari kota, orang tuanya menitipkannya kepadaku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku tak pernah menyadari, meski usianya baru enam tahun, ia pandai sekali berbicara dan _keras kepala_ tentu saja seperti ayahnya yang juga putra bungsuku.

Wajahnya putih seperti salju namun sehangat ketika kau menatap bulan purnama, sepasang matanya berbentuk seperti kenari dan berwarna pinus segar, sementara senyumannya menggemaskan dan menyejukkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Aku menyukai rambutnya yang kecoklatan, sangat menawan.

"Halmeoni akan menceritakan kepadamu sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang cantik. Gadis yang tersesat dalam dunianya."

"Mengapa ia tersesat?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ia seperti bayangan, bisa berada di mana saja, mengikuti terang, juga mengikuti gelap...," tuturku sambil menerawang jauh ke pemandangan luar jendelaku.

Angin bertiup dingin dari celah gorden yang jendelanya sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Salju-salju putih itu turun berterbangan dengan lentur dari langit kelam malam itu. Serpihan-serpihan kristalnya terlihat menyala-nyala di sekitar pondok kecilku di dekat hutan.

"Apakah ini akan menjadi cerita misteri?" tanyanya di dekat pipiku, aroma napasnya seharum buah kiwi bercampur vanila, manis dan menyenangkan.

"Mollayo," kataku tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi marsmelownya yang empuk.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana penampilannya?" Ia menarik-narik lengan pakaian hangatku. "Secantik apa dia?"

"Ia secantik dirimu. Berambut burgundi, dengan mata hijau sewarna emerald. Tapi..." aku menghentikan kalimatku, lalu mengamati gadis kecilku dengan lekat, "Tak sepertimu yang menyukai gaun berwarna putih, ia lebih senang mengenakan busana berwarna hitam."

"Wae? Mengapa harus hitam? Aku tak suka warna hitam! Itu warna yang menakutkan," serunya setengah memekik sambil mencengkram pundakku.

"Menurutmu begitu?" aku melihatnya menggeliat.

"Ne! Itu warna berduka, aku tak mau berduka." Ia menggeleng kuat sambil mencibir.

"Tapi, gadis itu memang selalu berduka."

"Waeyo?"

"Topi yang anggun, gaun serta kostumdari kain tule yang indah, _stocking_ tipis, pita yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, sepatu _boot_ berukuran sedang, payung berenda... semua berwarna hitam!"

"Wae, Halmeoni? _Waeyo_?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipinya tak sabar.

"Ia berduka atas kekosongannya."

...


	2. Alone

**MARIONETTE "ALONE"**

 **Cast :**

Marionette Minnezko (OC)

Cha Hakyeon (GS)

Jung Taekwoon

Sojin *Girl's Day*

 **Support Cast :**

Lee Jaehwan (GS)

Yura *Girl's Day*

Minah *Girl's Day*

Hyeri *Girl's Day*

 **S** **eoul High School** **, 8.10 A.M.**

"Aneh", itu kata pertama yang melintas dibenakku ketika melihatnya. Aku menyimak Miss Choi memperkenalkan gadis pindahan dari Prancis itu di depan kelas. Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang menganggap anak itu sedikit "berbeda", tapi seluruh murid di kelas pun sepertinya berpendapat demikian, terbukti mereka tidak bekomentar.

"Kalau begitu, tulis nama lengkapmu di papan." pinta Miss Choi sambil memberikan spidol hitam ke anak baru itu. Gadis tadi menurut. Kulihat penampilan gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah gelap dengan poni rata yang hampir menutupi sepasang matanya itu, dia memang "lain".

 _ **Marionette Minnezko**_. Itu nama lengkapnya. Sangat asing di telinga. Kudengar beberapa anak berbisik dibelakangku.

"Lalu, sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Miss Choi sekali lagi.

 _ **Pastor.**_

"Pastor? Maksudmu? Kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" Marionette menggeleng kepada Miss Choi. "Kenapa?"

 _ **Aku membiarkan mereka mati.**_

-MARIONETTE-

Aku berjalan di koridor selatan sekolah seorang diri. Cuaca mendung membuat guratan-guratan bayangan gelap di tiap dinding di sisi kiri dan kananku. Gulungan awan kelabu tampak mengepul seperti sosok berjubah hitam di langit. Kulihat Jaehwan sahabatku di pintu gerbang. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi kurasa ia masih sebal denganku lantaran peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tidak menghadiri hari ulang tahun kami yang ketujuh belas, sepulang aku menemui Jung Taekwoon. Aku dan Jaehwan memiliki kesamaan tanggal lahir dan kami telah menyusun rencana untuk merayakannya bersamaan. Ia pasti kecewa. "Jaehwan-ah" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia menyetop langkah sambil menengok cemberut ke arahku, lalu memalingkan wajah. Haah, ternyata dia masih marah.

Beberapa anak cekikikan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

 _Wussshhh_.

Angin pendek bertiup tiba-tiba, membuatku menghentikan langkah. Gerombolan anak tadi terdiam mendadak. Suasana hening, sampai seorang anak berceletuk, "Ini pasti angin arwah penasaran yang menghuni sekolah ini! _Kyaaa_!" Mereka kontan berlari. Aku gemetaran, mau tidak mau aku sedikit terganggu dengan kalimat tadi. Masa bodoh, aku memaknai perasaan itu sebagai perasaan takut.

 _Grieeet_.

Aku menengok pintu ruang musik tua yang semula tertutup mendadak terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya? Aku tak sedang menghayal, ointu itu terbuka sendiri. Benarkah ini ulah arwah penghuni sekolah? Jantungku berdebar, aku harus memastikan keadaan di dalamnya, pikirku tidak yakin.

Otot-ototku menegang dan membuat langkahku melambat. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan tua itu. Kuintip suasana di dalamnya melalui celah kecil lalu terpekur, disana hanya ada Jung Taekwoon yang duduk didepan piano tua. Idola para siswi di Seoul High School. Tokoh yang rela mengubah takdirnya untuk memerhatikan gadis jelek sepertiku, hanya saja aku menolaknya karena Park Sojin, teman sekelasku yang juga menyukainya. Entahlah, Sojin memesona dan supel, dan tentu saja aku bukan tandingannya.

Aku masuk mengendap-endap. Taekwoon memunggungiku. "Yeon-ah?" sapanya. Ternyata ia sudah mengetahui kedatanganku, padahal aku hendak mengejutkannya. Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik mengingat aku sempat bertengkar dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku benar-benar menyesal.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjauhimu. Aku... Sojin, a-aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk bersaing dengannya, i-ia terlalu sempurna. Ta-tapi sejujurnya akupun menyukaimu, Woon-ah." Suasana kembali hening. Hanya napas memburuku yang terdengar diruangan itu. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan. Aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Jung Taekwoon. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Apa yang harus kulakulan Yeon-ah?" desisnya tertahan.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku sedikit salah tingkah, "A-aku tau ini mungkin terdengar konyol. Ta-tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. A-aku tau aku sering bersikap judes padamu, tapi sungguh, itu hanya upaya agar aku tidak tampak tolol di depanmu. Kau tau? Hanya kaulah satu-satunya sosok yang memenuhi buku harianku, aku selalu bercerita tentangmu! Bagiku hanya di dalam mimpi untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Karena, kau tau posisiku disekolah ini seperti badut. Dan, kalau harus disandingkan dengan Sojin? Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tak tau harus memosisikan diriku seperti apa lagi. Badut? Apa yang lebih konyol dari itu? Dan lagi pula aku hanya-"

"Aku kecewa...," erangnya sambil menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Ia lalu melamun cukup lama.

"Taekwoon-ah, aku..."

"Aku ingin melupakanmu," tuturnya datar. Aku terbelalak, tenggorokanku terasa perih. "Aku benar-benar ingi melupakanmu, Cha Hakyeon!" pekiknya parau sambil terisak.

Mataku berkaca-kaca, lalu menitikkan buih-buih kristal hangat. Taekwoon pantas membenciku, aku berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku terkejut mendapati Marionette yang menatapku lekat begitu keluar dari ruang musik. Sejak kapan ia berada di sana? Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku dan memacu langkah lagi. Masa bodoh apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

\- MARIONETTE-

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian...**

 **S** **eoul High School** **, 1.45 P.M.**

Sepulang sekolah kudengar gelak tawa ketika melintasi toilet perempuan. Aku tak yakin dengan niatku, tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan di sana. Kulihat Park Sojin bersama dengan Kim Yura, Bang Minah dan Lee Hyeri tengah mengancam seorang gadis yang ternyata Marionette. Anak itu lagi, sepertinya ia sedang populer sekali akhir-akhir ini, melebihi Sojin. Hampir diseluruh sudut sekolah membicarakannya, ia menjadi topik hangat rating tertinggi. Dari mulai sifat pendiamnya, kaus kaki hitam, rambut merah-panjang, hingga poni rata yang dianggap konyol karena nyaris menutupi kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau. Bahkan dengan ditunjuknya ia menjadi teman sebangkuku, semua orang membicarakannya. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi populer juga, pikirku sembarangan.

Marionette tampak tenang, bahkan terlihat tidak sedang berhadapan dengan apa pun. Bagiku ia terlihat tengah berdiri seorang diri di ruangan itu.

"Kau gila! Apa kau pikir dengan ancamanmu itu kau berhasil menakutiku?! Kau tidak pantas berada disini!" caci Sojin. Keningku berkerut. Marionette mangancam seorang Park Sojin? Itu tidak mungkin! Berbicara saja tak pernah, bagaimana bisa mengancam seseorang?

Aku tak percaya saat mendengar Marionette berbicara, suaranya pelan dan datar. "Jangankan orang yang akan mati. Terkadang orang yang sudah mati sekalipun tidak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya sesungguhnya telah mati."

.

.

Langit kemerahan dengan siluet kuning keemasan tanda metahari hendak terbenam di ufuk barat erlihat begitu indah. Beberapa bintang tampak sudah bermunculan seolah tak sabar menunjukkan keberadaan diri kepada bulan. Jalanan mulai menyepi.

Kutendangi beberapa kerikil di terotoar sambil berjalan cukup jauh di daerah sekitar taman dekat sekolah. Udara dingin membuatku bergidik, aku mempercepat langkah hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah bus menuju daerah tempat tinggalku. Kulihat seorang ibu sibuk menyuruh anaknya yang kira-kira berusia empat tahun untuk duduk dengan benar, namun anak itu memberontak, ia hanya melamun menatapku.

Dalam perjalanan, bunyi sirine beberapa mubil ambulans dan polisi terdengar begitu jelas. Aku dan beberapa penumpang bus lainnya mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata kecelakaan mobil. Aku melihat mobil sport berwarna merah itu terbalik di ruas jalan. Sopir busku bertanya kepada salah seorang saksi mata. Tampaknya mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun pengendaranya berhenti mendadak. Akibatnya mobil itu menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan hingga terbalik. Dan, pengemudinya tewas seketika.

Sudut mataku menangkap satu figur di tengah kumpulan orang yang mengamati mobil hancur tadi. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dinaungi payung hitam berenda tengah memandangku dari kejauhan. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang tertiup angin. "Marionette?" Aku tak mungkin salah lihat, aku hafal dengan karakter wajahnya. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana? Rasa penasaran mengusik anganku.

.

.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan diriku tengah berada dalam hiruk-pikuk orang berpenampilan kuno. Jujur saja aku sangsi menebut ini masa pada tahun 2016. Aku seperti berada dalam setting sebuah cerita tahun 1960-an.

Suara alat musik yang dimainkan oleh beberapa orang terdengar meramaikan suasana tempat itu. Aku berjalan dengan ragu sambil tetap memandang ke sekitar. Seorang penjual manisan melintas di depanku, diikuti oleh barisan anak-anak yang ingin membeli atau bahkan sekedar mencicipi manisan enak itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat berdiriku, aku melihat rombongan sirkus China memadati tempat dibelakang tenda berwarna merah bercanpur emas. Seorang menekuk-nekuk badannya menjadi sedemikian rupa. Atraksi yang mengerikan, pikirku, saat melihat beberapa memekik diikuti tawa dan tepuk tangan setelahnya.

Di tengah keramaian kutatap sebuah arena permainan, entah apa namanya, aku lupa. Aku bisa melihat senyum sumringah anak-anak kecil disana. Mataku menyipit saat memandang seorang gadis kecil dengan dress pink polos sedang berlarian dengan lincahnya, aku merasa pernah melihatnya tapi entah di mana. Kulihat dia melambaikan tangannya pada sesosok wanita dengan dress coklat. Hatiku tersentak, aku mengenal wanita itu, itu Halmeoni! Gadis kecil itu berarti...

Aku menancapkan langkah serentak ke arah Halmeoni, aku ingin menemuinya. Ini pasti mimpi, namun apa pun makna dari momen ini aku hanya ingin memeluknya, mendekap erat sosok anggun dan pengasih yang sudah lama tiada semenjak usiaku delapan tahun. Langkahku terhenti begitu saja, sekejap langit berubah menjdai mendung, kilat membias dan melukai awan-awan itu. Gemuruh petir memekakkan telinga, kerumunan itu bubar mencari pelindungan. "Halmeoni!" panggilku, "Halmeoni, tunggu Yeonie! Halmeoni!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur dan segera menatap sekitarku. Dahiku mengerut, napasku turun-naik. Tempat apa ini? Kulihat diriku baru saja tertidur di bangku sebuah taman. Kurasa Water Garden di dekat rumahku, aku mengenali bebungaan yang menghiasinya, serta dinding kotak-kotak yang memagari tempat ini. Kulihat juga kolam memanjang dengan materi bebatuan di depanku yang membuat taman ini dikenal, dan bunga lotus berwarna ungu kebiruan di tengahnya.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan jauh ke sayap kiri taman, sepertinya digunakan untuk tempat bermain balita karena banyak sekali mainan yang umumnya terdapat di taman kanak-kanak. Sakit kepalaku kembali kambuh, aku bangkit dan terlunta-lunta untuk pulang. Suasana taman ini sunyi, angin berhembus semilir menyapa wajahku. Aku menggigil kedinginan. "Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di taman ini? Aku tidak menderita _sleepwalker_..." Lolongan anjing sedikit membuatku gentar, dan suara angin terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan lirih.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya, kulihat seorang gelandangan beruban sedang duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon, empat meter di depanku. Ia tampak mabuk, kulihat banyak botol minuman keras berserakan di sampingnya. Ia lalu meneguk kembali minuman di tangannya, syok melihatku menatapnya. Gelandangan tadi menganga, lalu segera bangkit dan lari tunggang langgang. Aku menatap keheranan pada punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Kenapa gelandangan itu? Apa dia ketakutan melihatku?

Aku mengernyit, lalu melotot. Tersentak. Apa ada sesuatu di belakangku yang membuat gelandangan tadi ketakutan? Punggungku mendadak mati rasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah memerhatikan gerak-gerikku dai belakang.

 _Siiing_...

Aku merasa ada sepasang mata kecil tengah memandang dingin punggungku, membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di belakangku saat ini. Hanya saja aku belum berani menoleh untuk memastikan "sesuatu" itu. Pertanyaan tentang "sesuatu" itu memenuhi kepalaku. Apakah "sesuatu" di belakangku yang membuat gelandangan tadi kabur begitu saja? Aku bertanya lagi pada diriku sendiri. Kalau iya, tolong jelaskan padaku, apa yang ada dibelakangku saat ini.

Kakiku mendadak lemas. Aku kesulitan untuk-bahkan-menciptakan seinci gerakan pun. Aku menelan ludah. Bersuara pun aku gagal, tenggorokanku tercekat. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak, namun bodohnya aku malah ambruk. Kugapai batang pohon diatasku, lalu bertumpu untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku berhasil berjalan meskipun hampir beberapa akli tersandung batu. Kupercepat langkahku hingga akhirnya bisa berlari.

Setelah cukup jauh dari taman tadi, aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan pikiran ketar-ketir, tak satu pun keanehan terjadi disana. Tidak ada sekelebat sosok mengerikan seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Yang kulihat hanya sebuah ayunan kosong yang tampak bergerak, seperti ada yang tengan bermain disana.

-MARIONETTE-

Ketika melintasi sebuah halaman parkir sempit rumah sakit kecil di dekat tempat tinggalku, aku terkejut mendengar teriakan teriakan keras serorang wanita paruh baya di lobinya. Wanita itu menangis sejadinya sambil memeluk jenazah seorang gadis yang kutebak adalah putrinya. Aku mencoba mendekat, lalu sontak terkejut mendapati sosok yang baru dinaikkan ke mobil jenazah itu. Itu Park Sojin! Teman sekelasku! Aku terkesiap. Ataukah, mobil sport merah yang mengalami kecelakaan petang tadi milik Sojin? Karena, setauku Sojin mengendarai mobil serupa. Aku berjalan lebih cepat mendekati mobil jenazah itu. Ruang udaraku terasa menyempit, dadaku sesak. Aku tak menyangka Sojin harus meninggal setragis ini. Ekspresinya membuatku merasa ngeri. Beberapa lebam tampak menghiasi wajahnya, mulutnya menganga dengan mata terbuka dan melotot. Ia tampak ketakutan.

"Matanya tidak bisa terpejam," bisik seorang suster dengan rekannya dibelakangku.

Kulihat seorang gadis tengah mengintip dari balik sebuah dinding. Mataku menyipit, itu Marionette. Sedang apa dia? Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. "Marionette," sapaku. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyaku. Ia bergeming, lalu menatap benci kepadaku. Melihat tak ada jawaban darinya, aku bertanya lagi, namun kali ini lebih tegas, "Marionette, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku sudah memperingatinya. Tapi ia tidak menggubrisku," ucapnya lirih, lalu pergi meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan yang sarat.

-MARIONETTE-

 **S** **eoul High School** **, 1.48 A.M.**

Aku melamun di bangkuku, sepertinya aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Kulirik bangku sebelahku masih kosong. Marionette belum datang. Berita kematian Sojin begitu cepat menyebar. Kami akan ke rumah duka sepulang sekolah sesuai kesepakatan dengan para Guru dan Kepala Sekolah. Kematiannya menjadi misteri yang terus diisukan tiap anak dengan berbagai versi miring. Salah satunya...

"Marionette-lah yang membunuh Sojin!" tuduh seorang anak. "Tanya saja kepada Yura, Minah dan Hyeri! Mereka pernah bercerita kalau Marionette pernah secara tiba-tiba menghampiri Sojin di kantin lalu berkata, 'Kau akan mati'..."

Aku menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dadaku bergejolak. Aku tak menyangka emosiku pun terpancing dengan cerita itu. Karena, yang dikatakannya sangat tidak mungkin. Kugebrak mejaku dengan keras, semua pandangan anak di kelas tertuju padaku dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Seaneh atau semiring apa pun orang membicarakan Marionette, aku yakin dia bukan sosok yang sefenomenal itu. Entahlah, mungkin karenda dia boleh dibilang hampir sama denganku. Aku yang pemurung dianggap "tidak tampak" oleh anak-anak lain. "Kalian keterlaluan! Jika kalian berani menyebut seseorang buruk tanpa alasan, kalianlah yang lebih buruk! Mengapa kalian tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya? Ia hanya seorang murid baru yang tentu akan menemukan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan makhluk-makhluk arogan seperti kalian!" suaraku memarau. "Apa hanya karena ia pemurung kalian tidak menerimanya?"

Semua anak saling pandang, sebagian menggeliat di tempat, dan beberapa di antaranya langsung keluar kelas. Dasar makhluk-makhluk sombong. Aku ambruk di kursi dan menatap gampa sekitarku. Kulihat Marionette sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur berseprai hijauku malam ini. Kucoba memejamkan mata perlahan. Dengung bising keramaian dalam mimpi-mimpi aneh itu masih kerap terdengar, meski kini aku telah benar-benar berada di dunia nyata. Ini mengerikan, tapi di sisi lain momen langka itu mempertemukan aku dengan Halmeoni. Akankah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya kepadaku?

Benarkah hidup adalah suatu bentuk adaptasi sebuah mimpi? Kurasa belum ada interpretasi absolut atas hal itu, tapi aku yakin semua ini memiliki arti, arti yang masih bersembunyi dan bertopeng mimpi.

 _Ngiiik... krettt..._

Aku mendengar suara kuku mencakar jendela. Kubuka mata dengan cepat, pandanganku kabur. Dadaku sesak. Suara itu makin jelas, dan kini lebih terdengar seperti sesuatu yang menggerit dan siap mencabik. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk memastikan sesuatu yang ada di jendelaku. Aku berulang kali mengelus tengkuk. Ada sedikit bayangan pada kaca itu, siluet putih dengan bayang-bayang hitam yang kutebak adalah seorang perempuan.

 _Trek..._

Sosok itu menempelkan jemarinya yang kurus di kacaku. Matanya melotot. Ia hendak menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku, memukul-mukul kaca jendela dengan kencang hingga kaca itu mulai retak. Aku mengenal sosok itu. Park Sojin. Aku memekik sambil mundur terhuyung hingga nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

 _Bruggg..._

Aku jatuh dari kasurku, punggungku terasa remuk. Kulihat sekeliling. Ah, tidak. Aku bermimpi dalam mimpi. Kuraih kenop pintu, lalu keluar. Aku berdiri lemas di tangga, kulihat Eomma tengah melamun di sofa. Tubuhku oleng, aku terjatuh dari tangga. Eomma menatapku sejenak, ia lalu bangkit berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Saat kuintip, ia tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk sesuatu. Aku hendak masuk, namun ia berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menutup pintu di hadapanku. Ia pasti kecewa karena Appa memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya dan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Dia menangisimu, Hakyeon-shi," kata sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku tersentak, dan langsung menoleh. Aku menemukan Marionette sudah berdiri di belakangku. Otot-ototku kembali terasa tegang, aku terkejut. "Ikut aku," pintanya. Aku yang tak tahu-menahu menurut saja dalam kebimbangan.

Marionette menuntunku hingga tiba disuatu tempat berkabut setelah berjalan sangat jauh. Aku menyetop langkah begitu tau ia mengajakku ke sebuah pemakaman. Ia menoleh, memberi aba-aba padaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku enggan, tapi karena ia tetap melangkah, aku terpaksa patuh. Ia berhenti disebuah nisan besar. Semennya terlihat masih basah dan masiyh dipenuhi bunga layu yang menggunung. Aku tidak mengerti. "Aku bisa mengetahui kematian seseorang dengan melihat cahaya kehidupan di atas kepala mereka. Ketika cahaya mereka meredup, aku tau itu pertanda mereka akan mati tak lama lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya ada pada Sojin-shi. Aku mengingatkannya, tapi ia tak memedulikanku. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada kedua orang tuaku. _Tapi, mereka tidak mengacuhkannya._ " Ia menekan kalimat terakhirnya, lalu terdian cuup lama. "dan kini kau merasa iba dengan Sojin-shi?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Sojin bernasib malang, itu saja." Aku sedikit tak mengerti.

Marionette membuang napas cepat, "Dia tak hanya berusaha memisahkanmu dengan Jung Taekwoon, tapi menyuruh seseorang untuk menabrakmu, lalu menciptakan motif tabrak lari atas kematianmu pada hari ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas." Bulu kudukku merinding, aku membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat. Anak ini sudah gila. "Ekspresi ketakutan setiap anak ketika kau melintas di sekitar mereka, angin pendek itu, teriakan dikelas, tatapan kosong ibumu yang selalu menangisimu setiap saat, Jung Taekwoon yang berbicara sendiri, pandangan hampa Lee Jaehwan. Sesungguhnya karena mereka tak bisa melihatmu, Cha Hakyeon-shi. Dan bukan sesuatu yang wajar, ketika pada hari pertama aku masuk sekolah itu aku sudah duduk di bangku murid yang baru meninggal sehari sebelumnya."

Aku ketakutan. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Lidahku kelu. Kupandangi sekujur tubuhku, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengannya. Aku tampak seperti manusia lainnya. Aku tidak seperti hantu! Marionette pasti berbohong. Ini tidak mungkin, ini mimpi buruk. Apa maksud gadis itu? "Sekarang pulanglah, tempatmu bukan disini. Kau sudah tau siapa yang membunuhmu, setidaknya kau akan tenang di sana, tidak hidup dalam ketersesatan di dunia. Dan, tak ada lagi cerita tentang arwah penasaran di sekolah karena kau akan menghilang dari tempat ini Hakyeon-shi. Tak ada jeritanmu, tak ada tangisanmu, tak ada bisikanmu, dan tak ada angin pendek yang kau ciptakan," Marionette tersenyum bijak. Ini kali pertama aku melihat ekspresi itu darinya, begitu tulus. "Aku harus pergi, selamat jalan." Ia pun berlalu dari tempat itu, menghilang di tengah gumpalan kabut yang seperti kapas basah.

Aku mendengar langkah dibelakangku. Jung Taekwoon mendekati pusara di depanku. Ia membersihkan bunga-bunga kering di atasnya, lalu mengganti dengan beberapa ikat bunga myrtle dan lucerne yang baru, bunga yang dikenal melambangkan cinta dan kehidupan. "Ternyata aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Lihat, aku datang lagi subuh ini. Walaupun kau tidak menginginkanku, tapi aku begitu merindukan masa-masa ketika kau masih hidup, Hakyeon-ah, jeongmal saranghae."

Batinku teriris, mataku perih menahan air mata. Tangisanku pecah, ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di hatiku melihat ukiran yang terdapat pada nisan kelabu itu. Beberapa menit setelah itu aku melihat cahaya terang seperti mutiara perak yang menyilaukan, pandanganku kabur, dan aku tak tahu akan ada kejadian apa lagi setelahnya.

 **Cha Hakyeon**

30 Juni 1999 – 30 Juni 2016

-THE END-

Jadi, ff ini emang bukan hasil karya ku, ff ini hasil remake novel berjudul sama, yaitu "MARIONETTE" karya Morgan Martin. Alur ceritanya masih sama dengan yang aslinya, cuman diubah sedikit untuk kenyamanan kita bersama. Hehe. Sebenernya di novel ini banyak chapternya, tapi ceritanya beda-beda, dan pastinya ada si Marionette ini di setiap cerita (karena dia pemeran utamanya~). Novelnya sih aku suka, keren! Sayang bukan punyaku, aku cuma nyewa hihihi.

Dan disini ultah mamih hakyeon sama uri cute main vocal jaehwan samaan. Karena cerita aslinya juga begitu. Kalau tahunnya sih diseusaiin aja~ Aku biasanya lebih suka baca ff yang pake nama asli mereka, tapi berhubung gak biasa dengan nama aslinya yura, jadi aku pake aja namestage-nya~

Dan ff ini pernah aku publish ditempat lain dengan cast Krisyeol, i'm Krisyeol shipper too anyway, tapi tetep LeoN/Neo couple paling HOT. Hehehe.

Thank you for reading~~ ^^


	3. Bride Doll

**MARIONETTE** **"** **BRIDE DOLL"**

 **Main** **Cast :**

Marionette Minnezko

Cha Hakyeon (GS)

Jung Taekwoon / Leo

Hyorin *Sistar*

 **Support cast :**

Lee Jaehwan (GS)

Kim Wonshik

Han Sanghyuk

Lee Hongbin (GS)

Sojin *Girl's Day*

Yura *Girl's Day*

Minah *Girl's Day*

Hyeri *Girl's Day*

Jooyoung *Starship Solois*

* * *

Pengunjung Jelly Land menyepi sekitar pukul 11.29 malam. Aku membereskan barang-barang di gudang. Sepertinya sudah tak akan ada pembeli lagi, pikirku mengintip etalase. Ponsel di meja kasir berdering. Aku mendongak, lalu menjawabnya.

"Yeon-ah? Kau masih bekerja?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Yeah, aku masih bekerja, Eonni. Sedikit repot di sini, tapi aku menikmatinya. Ini Februari, banyak pasangan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Valentine pada tanggal 14," kataku sambil masih memasukkan beberapa barang ke kardus.

"Lalu, siapa pria beruntung yang menjadi pasangan Valentine-mu?"

Aku mendesah panjang sambil berkacak pinggang, sedikit letih, "Eonni, kalau kau ingin membahas siapa kekasihku, jawabannya ti-dak a-da. Hal inti yang aku ingin kau tau sekarang adalah aku sedang sibuk."

"Ingat, kau sudah menapaki usia 23. Jangan membuat hidupmu kacau."

"Hyorin Eonni, hidup tidak diukur dengan jumlah napas yang sudah kita ambil, tapi dari momen yang telah mengambil napas kita setauku. Jadi, berhentilah menghitung kematianku dengan mengaitkannya dengan pertambahan umurku."

Tak lama setelah itu pembicaraanku dan Eonni berakhir. Kulihat sekelilingku, aku bahagia bekerja di toko mainan yang besar ini selama hampir empat tahun meski belum memiliki kekasih. Aku mengulum senyum bangga sambil menebar pandangan ke sisi toko. Kulirik kalender di sisiku, 14 Februari tinggal empat hari lagi. Aku membuang napas cepat, "Oke, Cha Hakyeon. Nikmati kesendirianmu!"

Aku mengunci pintu toko dari luar. Begitu berbalik, kunci itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamanku. Aku terkejut melihat seorang gadis mungil berpayung renda berwarna hitam sudah berada di belakangku tiba-tiba. Kuperhatikan sekitarku, tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya, "Ma-maaf, apakah kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang leher.

Gadis itu menganguk perlahan. Apakah ia bisu?

"Tapi toko ini sudah tutup. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali besok pagi saja?" tawarku sambil tersenyum. Ia diam, namun kulihat raut kecewa di wajahnya yang menunduk. Aku merasa tak enak, "Baiklah, ayo masuk dan kita lihat apa yang ingin kau beli," ujarku dengan semangat.

Aku membuka pintu toko lagi dan menyalakan lampunya.

Anak itu seolah sudah tau mainan yang ia inginkan. Karena begitu melangkah masuk, ia langsung berjalan menuju rak boneka dan mengambil sebuah boneka pengantin pria yang tengah mengendarai kuda putih di ujung.

Boneka pilihan anak tadi memang stok lama, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Boneka pria dan kudanya ini tidak pernah beranjak dari raknya, sepertinya luput dari mata pengunjung karena tempatnya memang sedikit tersembunyi.

Aku memandang pita hitam di pergelangan tangan yeoja yang mencoba menggapai boneka di rak itu. Rambutnya melebihi pinggang, berwarna gelap dan tergerai indah. Aku menghampiri dan membantunya meraih boneka itu. "Jadi, ini yang kau inginkan? Hmmm... boneka yang beruntung," ujarku tersenyum. Kupandangi arlojiku yang menun jukkan hampr 12 malam. "Ini untukmu. Kau tak perlu membayarnya, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menjadi pengunjung terakhir hari ini."

Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya melunak dari sebelumnya. Bola matanya yang hijau berbinar saat memandangku. Ia menyodorkan boneka pengantin pria itu kepadaku. "Ini untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia mengangguk. "Bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya? Lagi pula kau tidak kasihan melihatnya harus terpisah dari kudanya? Imbuhku. Gadis itu tetap pada posisinya, di mana tangannya masih hendak menyerahkan boneka pengantin tampan itu kepadaku. Akhirnya, aku mengambilnya dengan ragu. "Terima kasih," ucapku tersenyum sungkan.

Aku melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar pintu sambil memeluk boneka kuda tadi dari meja kasir. Ia berbalik sejenak menatap tanpa ekspresi kepadaku. "Selamat Hari Valentine, Hakyeon-shi," gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ya, tentu," sehutku senang. Tidak lama sesudahnya aku terkesiap seketika, dengan kilat aku melirik saku pada seragam kerjaku. Aku sudah melepas badge namaku dari sana, bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa tau namaku. Seingatku ia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil berpikir keras. Apakah tadi aku sempat menyebutkan nama? Entah, aku lupa.

Setibaku di flat, pesanan bunga-bungaku dari Toko _Crystal_ _'s Flower_ ternyata sudah datang dan diletakkan di depan pintu kamarku. Sepertinya aku akan tetap begadang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bunga-bunga ini harus segera kurangkai. Aku menyiapkan kertas kardus daur ulang warna-warni serta kertas kerlap-kerlip transparan bersama pita dengan aneka ragam warna dari yang lembut hingga mencolok.

Aku mengeluarkan boneka pengantin namja tadi dan menaruhnya di sisiku. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu Leo," kataku sambil nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di rumah barumu, Leo! Malam ini kau harus menemaniku begadang. Keberatan? Tidak boleh! Kau harus setia di sampingku. Oke?" Aku menghela napas sambil mengguntingi kertas-kertas tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan.

Pagi hampir tiba. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi sambil menghirup udara panjang, "Beginilah hidupku, Leo-ya. Selalu sendiri. Tanpa kekasih. Mereka sepertinya menganggapku mainan, sepertimu. Tapi aku bukan boneka hias yang indah sepertimu, melainkan boneka jerami yang bisa terbakar setiap saat. Mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan badut. Ya, aku tau aku memang tak selangsing Park Sojin beserta gengnya di kampus. Tapi percayalah, aku lebih mengerti apa itu cinta ketimbang mereka yang selalu berganti pacar seperti berganti mobil yang mereka miliki," ujarku meratapi hidup.

Kuperhatikan boneka plastik itu betapa tampannya ia bila benar-benar menjadi manusia dengan kemeja putih, tuksedo putih serta dasi berwarna hitam belum lagi senyuman tipis serta tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Seandainya aku bisa menikah dengan pria yang tampan sepertimu, Leo-ya." Aku tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng, "Kau harus tau, aku memang konyol. Tapi setidaknya jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi pengantinku, kau harus bersedia, Leo-ya," gumamku. Aku menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

-MARIONETTE-

 **Seoul University**

Aku berlarian di sepanjang tangga kecil dengan materi kampusku dan terkilir. Kakiku terpeleset pada anak tangga terakhir hingga terkilir dan badanku terasa ngilu. Aku meringis sambil berusaha bangkit.

Suasana hening, dan ini aneh.

Kulihat semua anak memandangku, dan logika umum pada pola tingkah dasar mereka yang seharusnya terjadi, yaitu ledakan tawa dan semburan caci. Benar, sepertinya mereka sedang kesurupan. Aku merasa aneh, sangat malah.

Kalau kau pernah menonton film remaja dan menemukan sosok gadis lugu yang dicap tolol dengan penampilan konyol, itu menggambarkan eksistensiku. Aku selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan, ada yang kerap terkikik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Dan mencemooh. Aku "menu favorit" atau "target bedah". Mereka menghina dari caraku berpakaian, caraku berjalan, hingga caraku memandang mereka yang terlihat idiot. Padahal dengan tidak berusaha menyombong, reputasiku dalam berbagai program perkuliahan selalu mengagumkan. Dan, kau tau? Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak sesak napas kalau mendengar mereka berbisik tentang aku yang seperti badut dalam pertunjukan sulap atau kuda dalam rodeo.

Ini hari teraneh, aku sangsi harus bersyukur atau tidak atas hal ini. Seperti telah terjadi kerusakan pada otak mereka masing-masing. Tuhan, aku benar-benar gemetaran dengan cara mereka melihatku.

Aku mengusap-usap pantat yang terasa nyeri sambil berjalan terlunta menuju toilet. Setibanya aku langsung menyusup ke bilik kamar mandi. Kuraba wajahku sambil melihat cermin, lalu mengecek penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

Rambut sebahu dan ikal masih memahkotai kepalaku, kacamata dengan frame tebal berwarna hitam membingkai mataku, kawat gigi, bentuk badanku tidak bruk yang dibalut hodie abu-abu dengan celana jeans panjang serta sepatu sneakers. Aku merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Orang-orang menjadi aneh, pikirku berkacak pinggang.

Saat pergantian program, aku membuka bekal lalu menyantap roti bakar keju dengan saus madu yang kubuat pagi tadi. Aku melahapnya dengan cepat. Begitu hendak mengambil tisu di tas, tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang keras di dalamnya. Dan benar saja, ketika kutarik ternyata itu Leo, boneka ku yang tampan. Aku mengernyit cepat, bagaimana mungkin Leo bisa berada di tasku? Yang benar saja. Tapi, aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Sekitar pukul tiga siang, semua program selesai, aku langsung menuju Jelly Land dengan bus umum, bersiap menjaga toko lagi.

Tiga puluh meter sebelum pintu toko, kulihat Jaehwan berpamitan denganku seraya melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk toko tanda aku harus segera berjaga. Ia lalu bergandengan dengan Wonshik, laki-laki yang sudah menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya selama empat tahun lebih. Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi.

Pengunjung semakin ramai hari ini, aku merasa sedikit lelah. Pada satu kesempatan aku beristirahat sebentar ketika pembeli masih melihat-lihat barang. Kuakui, selain boneka. Bunga pun laris terjual. Tentu saja, aku merangkainya semalaman.

Leo kuletakkan di sofa toko. Ia selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman melihatnya. Banyak pengunjung memerhatikannya dengan tatapan takjub. Aku tidak tau apakah ekspresi seperti itu terlalu berlebihan atau tidak untuk level sebuah boneka yang berukuran tak lebih dari 30 cm.

Mataku memandang sepasang remaja di ambang pintu. Aku mengenal yang laki-laki, namanya Han Sanghyuk dan ia sering kemari membeli rangkaian bunga amaranth untuk kekasihnya. "Hai Hyuk-ah!" sapaku hangat. Ia menyambut ramah lalu mengenalkan gadis di sebelahnya, ternyata namanya Lee Hongbin. Pipinya merona seperti bibirnya yang mungil. Cantik sekali!

Sanghyuk berbisik padaku sesaat sebelum meninggalkan toko bersama kekasihnya, "Kau tau? Keajaiban milik setiap orang, termasuk dirimu. Ia beruntung mendapatkanmu, Noona," katanya. Aku hanya melongo tak mengerti di tempatku.

.

.

Aku bermalas-malasan di sofa kamar sambil mengemil pepero malam ini. Hyorin Eonni menelepon. Aku menerimanya dengan setengah mengerang. "Ada apa, Eonni?"

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pasangan Valentine-mu?"

Aku memanyunkan bibir, kesal. "Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahanku di tahun ini. Kau harus mengerti kondisiku, hal seperti pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipaksakan dan dalam konsep buru-buru. Bisakah kau memaklumi sedikit saja, Hyorin Eonni?" omelku, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu menyeruput cokelat hangat di cangkir.

Lagi dan lagi aku berdebat dengan Hyorin Eonni, hampir setiap ia menelepon. Ia kerap menanyakan kapan aku memiliki kekasih? "Kau tau, Leo-ya? Hyorin Eonni pembicara yang aktif, aku kewalahan. Ia memintaku segera menikah, yang benar saja." Aku berjalan ke kasur menggendong Leo.

.

.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku lupa menghitung berapa kali sudah aku melongo akhir-akhir ini. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian, sungguh. Bahkan, di pusat keramaian seperti Gangnam! Orang-orang itu tak lepas memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit kudeskripsikan dengan tutur kata.

Aku merasa risih, apakah dua buah jerawat yang pagi tadi muncul di hidungku memancing mereka untuk memerhatikanku? Tapi, mengapa baru saat ini? Bukankah dari dulu aku bepergian dengan wajah seperti ini, lebih dari "dua buah jerawat"? Mengapa mereka memandangku seekstrem itu?

Kurasa kenyataan ini adalah keadaan paling brutal dalam catatan sejarah tahun ini. Aku bermasalah dengan "mata-mata" itu. Satu hal yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah berjalan dengan cepat, melewati tempat demi tempat terkutuk itu dengan berjalan menunduk.

 _Jduaaak!_

Aku memekik ketika menabrak etalase McDonald. Sungguh, aku memang terlahir sial sepertinya, hari ini, kemarin, kemarinnya, bahkan sedari dulu. Sungguh! Aku mengutuk menit-menit yang kualami saat ini sambil masih memegangi keningku.

Pintu McDonald terbuka lebar, aku melangkah masuk lalu celingukan di ambang pintu mencari sosok Hyorin Eonni. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu disini, Hyorin Eonni tinggal di Cheongju, sementara aku di Seoul.

Aku menemukan sosok Hyorin Eonni di sudut ruang makan yang luas dan dilukis warna merah dan kuning itu. Kulihat ia masih dengan salah satu kebiasaan buruknya; merokok. Aku seorang yang anti-asap rokok, perokok, dan rokok. Tapi, untuk nyonya yang satu itu, mungkin akan ada pengecualian. Ia akan "menceraikanku" sebagai dongsaeng satu-satunya kalau aku sampai berani mendesaknya untuk berhenti merokok dan berhenti mengonsumsi minuman keras. Hyorin Eonni menjadi sedikit "sakit" setelah Jooyoung Oppa meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengambil tempat di hadapannya. "Mau mencoba?" Ia menyodorkan sebatang rokok kepadaku.

Aku menepis lembut tangannya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak ingin menambah presentase pengonsumsi rokok untuk kalangan perempuan normal di dunia."

"Hey, kau punya sikap. Aku suka itu!" ujarnya lalu tertawa keras. Aku yakin sebagian besar pengunjung restoran mengamati dan bia mendengar gelak Hyorin Eonni. Aku tersenyum kecil karenanya. Hyorin Eonni belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jooyoung Oppa sudah tiada. Bahkan dia masih tinggal di kampong halaman Jooyoung Oppa, di Cheongju. Dan aku terpaksa memakluminya, kau tau? Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai memang mampu menimbulkan efek yang berbeda-beda, baik jangka pendek maupun sebalikya.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol dengan Hyorin Eonni, kulirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang. Aku pun segera berpamitan karena harus kembali menjaga toko di barat gedung. Aku berdiri dari kursi. "Terima kasih suah mengunjungiku, Eonni!"

Ketika diluar restoran, "mata-mata" itu masih terus membuntutiku, seolah tak ingin melewatkan seinci gerak yang kuciptakan. Hyorin Eonni pun begitu, menatap jengah kepadaku. Aku menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, bisik hatiku. Dan, ternyata tatapan-tatapan lain masih berlanjut dan menemani perjalananku hingga ke dalam toko.

Aku melamun cukup lama di meja kasir. Pesan masuk di kotak masuk ponselku, aku segera membacanya. Ternyata dari Hyorin Eonni.

" _Jadi, itu calon adik iparku? DAEBAK!"_

Aku terpekur membaca pesan itu, apa maksudnya? Dahiku mengernyit karenanya, tapi aku tak begitu menggubrisnya. Jaehwan mengamatiku lekat.

Sudah hampir empat jam berjaga, aku memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di luar toko. Ketika berjalan disekitar, orang-orang masih saja memandangiku. Aku tak mampu bertahan lagi, kuputuskan untuk berlari sekencangnya kembali ke toko. Tidak salah begitu sampai di toko, aku menubruk badan Jaehwan yang kontan terbelalak, "Hakyeon-ah? Ada apa?" alisnya naik sebelak sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

Aku ngos-ngosan. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya… entahlah, aku merasa orang-orang seolah tengah mengamatiku," kataku terengah sambil memandang liar ke luar etalase.

Jaehwann membawaku duduk di sofa, untung saja sedang tidak ada pembeli. "Bernapaslah, hirup udara dalam-dalam!" perintahnya. Ia pergi sesaat lalu kembali dengan membawa segelas air. "Minumlah!" Aku meneguk air itu dengan terburu-buru hingga tersedak. "Tengangkan dirimu, Hakyeon-ah." ungkapnya sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Ake serba salah dengan 'mata-mata' mengerikan iu," keluhku.

"Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ujarnya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku merasa mereka memandangiku! Percayalah, Jaehwan-ah!" bantahku mencoba menyakinkan. "Pa-pasti da yang salah dengan penampilanku," gumamku lirih sambil menunduk.

"Ya Tuhan. Ti-dak- a-da yang salah dengan penampilanmu! Kau cantik, dan kurasa kau tidak menyadarinya. Kacamatamu yang tebal, kawat gigi, rambut ikalmu…itu hanya penghambat penilaian dan persepsi orang lain terhadap dirimu."

Dadaku bergemuruh, seperti ada sesuatu yang menabuh genderang di dalamnya. "Maaf, tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kacamatamu yang tebal, kawat gigi, rambut ikalmu'? Menurutmu aku terlihat begitu buruk? Munurutmu aku harus memermak diriku agar dapat terlihat menakjubkan seperti Park Sojin dan fans clubnya di kampus/ lalu, bisa menyakiti hati orang lain yang mencintaiku? Atau, aku harus berusaha untuk tampil sempurna seperti porsi fisikmu untuk mendapatkan laki-laki sehebat Wonshik?!" kataku sedikit lantang. Aku tersinggung, sungguh, entahlah aku merasa sensitive.

Jaehwan terbelalak salah tingkah, "Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau salah mengartikan kalimatku! Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, maafkan aku."

"Tapi kau dan kalimat hebatmu itu menjelaskan kenyataanku yang pahit, Lee Jaehwan." Aku menepis tangannya yang hendak meminta maaf, lalu meninggalkan toko mainan itu. Aku berjalan terlunta sambil memegangi kaca-kaca etalase pertokoan di sana. Hatiku pedih, bahkan bahwa Jaehwann sahabatku secara tak langsung mengakui keburukanku.

Aku ambruk di depan sebuah toko kue bercat kuning dan hijau. Aku menangis sejadinya di tempat itu, tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Sepintas dari etalase kulihat ada sesosok bayangan hitam tengah berdiri tegap dibelakangku. Tapi aku tak berani mendongak. Dua menit kemudian, aku mendengar gelak mengejek. Kutengadahkan wajah, tampak Park Sojin, Kim Yura, Bang Minah dan Lee Hyeri sudah berdiri di depanku. Mereka membawa banyak sekali belanjaan.

"Lihat siapa yang tengah berjongkok di bawah sana," Park Sojin memandangku dengan alis naik sebelah, sombong. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Aku sudah memprediksikan, ternyata umurmu bekerja di toko manikin konyol itu hanya sampai pada kata 'dipecat'."

Aku menunduk resah, kupaksakan kaki untuk bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi tawa angkuh dan tatapan sadis Park Sojin dan teman-temannya.

Aku masih menangis di bus umum yang penuh itu. Seperti ada yang menusuk jarum berkali-kali pada hatiku, dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Aku tiba di flat dan segera berlari di sepanjang ruangan berkarpet mozaik itu. "Hakyeon-ah?" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menengok, tampak , salah seorang penghuni flat. Aku menghentikan langkah dan menyeka cepat air mataku. "Ada apa denganmu?" Ia mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku mengeleng. "Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau berdiam lebih menenangkan hatimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ia menarik napas panjang, "Beberapa penghuni flat seikit mengeluhkanmu. Mereka melihat kau pernah membawa tamu pria asing kemari. Dan, aku tidak memercayainya karena aku sangat mengenalmu. Jadi, katakan padaku kalau hal itu tidak benar?"

"Aku-apa?!" pekikku sambil membungkam mulut. "Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak pernah menyelundupkan tamu pria, SUNGGUH!" seruku parau lalu kembali terisak. Apartemenku memang memiliki peraturan yang serupa dengan asrama wanita. Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini.

membelaiku, "Tentu saja itu tak benar. Maafkan aku, Hakyeon-ah. Dan, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, yah meskipun aku belum sempat memiliki anak, tapi tetap saja aku sangat menyayangimu. Sekarang beristirahatlah, kau pasti letih." Ia tersenyum arif sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Saat di kamar, tangisanku pecah. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" rengekku. Mata-mata menakutkan itu, kata-kata Jaehwan, belum lagi tuduhan bahwa aku membawa tamu pria untuk tinggal di sini. Ada apa dengan hidupku? Aku membawa tasku ke kasur dan mengeluarkan Leo di dalamnya. "Mereka menudingku, Leo-ya. Aku sangat kecewa, siapa yang tega berbuat seperti ini?" Hanya boneka ini yang paling mengerti atas diriku, ia satu-satunya yang setia mendengar keluh kesahku. Aku mendekap boneka itu begitu erat dan mencium wajahnya, tak lama aku pun tertidur di malam menjelang hari kasih sayang.

 **Pagi Hari**

 **14 Februari 2016**

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku, aku membuka mata dengan teratur. Kulihat ada seseorang disisiku. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Sshhhs… jangan berisik, aku tak ingin yang lain terbangun," pesannya

Aku terperangah, lalu beranjak dengan cepat sehingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Aku melotot menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di kasurrku. Ada seorang pria tengah berbaring santai dengan siku menumpu badannya. Aku menunjuk sosok itu dengan telunjuk turun-naik, gemetaran.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekat, lalu berjongkok di sampingku. "Aku Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo, bonekamu," ujarnya tersenyum hangat. "Sejak kau menginginkanku menjadi pengantinmu, aku mulai hidup. Namun masih dalam di dunia semu di mana orang-orang mampu melihatku, sementara kau hanya merasakanku sebagai bayangan. Tapi ciumanmu semalam mengakhiri segalanya, kau telah membebaskanku dari kutukan. Termakasih, Yeon-ah," ceritanya.

Aku melongo, lalu menggigit lidah, apa ini mimpi?

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan di dalam mimpi. Kau tidak akan tau di mana letaknya. Seperti fantasi, tempatku hanya rekaan dalam pikiran manusia. Tapi, aku pun hidup dalam kenyataan di dunia itu. Sama sepertimu yang hidup di bumi ini. Appa ku dulu memerintahkanku untuk menikahi seorang putri pilihannya. Namun karena tak mencintai gadis itu, aku pun menolak. Appa ku murka, lalu membuangku ke dunia nyata dengan mengutukku menjadi sebuah boneka plastik. Dan seperti janjinya, aku bisa kembali berwujud manusia dangan satu syarat, yaitu aku harus mendapatkan ciuman tulus dari gadis yang kucintai," tuturnya. Tanganku sibuk mencari-cari letak kaca mataku.

"Ta-tapi… aku baru memilikimu dari empat hari yang lalu-" sanggahku pelan.

"Dan, aku sudah mengenalmu dari empat tahun yang lalu…," timpalnya cepat.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Setelah kuingat-ingat, Leo memang sudah empat tahun berada di tokoku. Hanya saja keberadaannya tidak begitu kuperhatikan.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari rak, Hakyeon-ah. Mendengar semua keluhanmu, gumamanmu, menikmati setiap senyumanmu… semuanya…," sambungnya.

Kepalaku sedikit pening. Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Leo-ku bisa berbicara dan… dia seperti manusia!

Mataku berkunang-kunang. Kulirik Leo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tuksedo putihnya, sebuah kotak perhiasan mungil keemasan dan bertakhtakan alexandrite dan amethyst, yang ternyata berisi cincin platina dengan kilauan kristal emerald hijau.

Kristal-kristal itu mengingatkanku akan sepasang mata cantik milik gadis berbusana hitam yang engunjungi tokoku empat malam yang lalu, "Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya, Cha Hakyeon?"

-THE END-

* * *

 **Yeah, aku tau aku nggak kreatif, nama sekolahnya Seoul High School. Nama univ nya pun Seoul University~ hahahahaha**

 **Di chapter sebelumnya aku lupa belum keedit lagi, jadi kurang rapi. Semoga di chapter ini sudah lebih baik.**

 **ff ini juga pernah aku publish ditempat lain dengan cast Krisyeol, sama seperti MARIONETTE "ALONE"**

 **Semoga LeoN/Neo shipper suka neeee~~**

 **Dan makasiii banget buat Sky Onix yang sudah review ^^  
**

 **Soal nenek itu kalo nggak salah di bukunya, si nenek ini yang nyeritain tentang Marionette, dia pendongengnya gitu.. entahlah, aku udah lama nggak baca bukunya yang full jadi agak-agak lupa hehehe. itu si jaehwan kebetulan aja pas lagi jalan sambil cemberut, ngerasa namanya dipanggil kan otomatis dia noleh sambil masih cemberut~ ternyata ada arwah hakyeon, dan pasti jaehwan gabisa liat arwah dong, makanya hakyeon ngira dia masih marah~**

 **Thank you for reading~~ ^^**


	4. Telephone Horror

**MARIONETTE "TELEPHONE HORROR"**

 **Main Cast :**

Marionette Minnezko

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

Sungjae *BTOB*

Ilhoon *BTOB*

Eunkwang *BTOB*

 **Support cast :**

Lee Hongbin (GS)

Cha Hakyeon (GS) and Jung Taekwoon as Hyuk Parents

* * *

"Dingin... Gelap... Tolong... aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku adalah hantu penunggu rumahmu... Temani aku... tolong..."

"Cukup, Yook Sungjae! HENTIKAN," hardikku. Aku heran mengapa anak yang bernama Yook Sungjae itu menyebalkan sekali! Kuakui predikat sekolahku ini sedikit membaik berkat peran ayahnya yang seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Dasar anak orang kaya, mengapa tingkahnya seperti anak tak berpendidikan. Meskipun laki-laki, aku kerap kelabakan setiap kali ia mencoba menakut-nakutiku lewat telepon tengah malam.

"Hahaha! Kau pasti takut kan, Jung Sanghyuk? Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menangis!" katanya tergelak. Ini salah satu hobinya, menerorku.

Aku, Jung Sanghyuk, si anak yang sering di bully di sekolah, anak berbadan kurus yang selalu memasang wajah takut dan menunduk setiap melewati Yook Sungjae dan kawan-kawannya.

Yook Sungjae sangat menyebalkan! Sementara, aku? Aku hanya seorang laki-laki yang tak pandai bergaul. Bahkan, aku hampir TIDAK memiliki teman. Satu hal yang kuingat betul tentang Sungjae; ia pernah menjahiliku saat masih di elementary school, dengan mengunciku ditoilet sekolah. Hasilnya? Sungjae sangat puas! Aku menangis histeris di dalamnya. Begitu keluar celanaku sudah basah, aku mengencinginya, yang membuat semua anak menertawaiku. Celakanya, Lee Hongbin pun ikut terkikik; dia gadis yang sudah kutaksir saat di kelas 4. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, itu tetap menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak takut, Yook Sungjae!" bantahku marah. Aku tau aku sedang berbohong.

"Kau Bohong!" Tau juga dia, pikirku. "Aku tau kau pasti sudah berkeringat dingin kan? Hahaha! Lihat saja, besok aku akan mengejek dan mencemoohmu bersama teman-teman. Biar semua tau kalau kau hanya seorang Popeye pengecut! Hahaha!"

 _Klik... tuttt-tuuuut..._

Sembungan telepon terputus. Aku masih berkeringat dingin dan kebat-kebit sambil memikirkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman di sekolah mendengar keidiotan Sungjae kepadaku besok.

Mengapa ia tak bisa menjalani hubungan pertemanan yang normal denganku? Padahal kami sudah menjadi tetangga selama hampir 18 tahun, bayangkan! 18 TAHUN! Dari kami masih sama-sama di kandungan, hingga kini duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Yah, dia tinggal beberapa blok di belakang rumahku. Dan, itu bukanlah suatu ide yang baik.

Aku merebahkan punggungku perlahan di kasur, kutatapi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna coklat. Dadaku sesak, aku jadi memikirkan sosok yang selama ini dibuat Sungjae untuk menakut-nakutiku. Arwah gadis dengan mata berdarah yang tersesat di dalam kamarku dan berusaha mencari batu nisannya. Sungjae membual dengan mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya rumahku itu adalah kuburan. Dan, aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kalu ternyata kata-kata Jongin itu benar. Kulit gadis hantu itu berlendir kuning, dengan rambut berantakan dan penuh luka pada kulit kepalanya. Bibir bagian bawah hantu itu bisa memanjang ke bawah hingga menyentuh tanah.

 _Glek..._

Aku mengerjap capet sambil mengambil posisi setengah duduk. Tidak, aku tak akan mau membiarkan fantasi ciptaan Sungjae berhasil memengaruhi pikiranku.

Secara tak sengaja kulihat ada siluet hitam berdiri tegak di sisi meja televisiku, di sudut kamarku. Mulutku mangap lebar. Ada yang aneh, siluet itu melayang. Aku tidak melihat kakinya. Mataku makin melotot ketika ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam sesuatu yang seperti jubah hitam itu, deras dan bau amis, seperti darah. Otot-ototku kontan menegang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sosok berjubah itu berubah menjadi wanita berambut keriting. Jantungku berdegup empat kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia membelakangiku sambil memutar-mutar lehernya yang menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk. Aku yakin wajahku saat ini tidak kurang pucat dari cat dinding berwarna putih. Gadis itu setengah menengok, aku bisa melihat sebelah matanya yang bolong, hidungnya bengkok nyaris patah. Ia membalikkan tubuh lalu menunjukkan tangan-tangan keriputnya kepadaku, posisinya seperti hendak memcekik leherku.

 _Brakkk…._

Aku melihat jendela kamarku terbuka begitu saja, gorden hijaunya berterbangan. Aku bahkan bias melihat salju yang turun di halaman. Jantungku berdetak keras, otot-ototku terasa menegang. Aku berusaha menyalakan lampu, tapi gagal, saklarnya terlalu jauh untuk diraih tanganku. "AAA! EOMMA! APPA!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tanganku sudah meremas kain selimut. Sosok hantu tadi semakin mendekat. "EOMMA! HANTU HENDAK MENCEKIKKU!"

 _Klik_!

Aku lalu meihat cahaya terang yang membuat mataku kontan menyipit, silau. Aku melindungi pandangan dengan punggung tangan. "Hyuk-ah! Ada apa denganmu?! Mengapa kau berteriak di tengah malam buta seperti ini!? Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga tau!" Appa membentakku, kulihat tangannya memegang pemukul softball. Eomma muncul di belakangnya, mengenakan piama pink lembut.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mata, memandang ke sekitarku. "Ada hantu, Appa, baru saja. Jelas sekali, hantu gadis yang ingin membunuhku!" kataku sambil menunjuk siluet dekat televise seraya memejamkan mata, ketakutan.

"Uri Hyukie, coba buka matamu, itu hanya mantel hitam milikmu. Bukan drakula atau mumi. Hanya kain biasa yang tidak akan menelanmu. Dan, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa mencekikmu…," ujar Eomma menenangkan dengan menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengintip dengan sebelah mata, kulihat mantel hitam pemberian Baekhyun Shamcon untukku pada malam Natal tahun lalu tengah tergantung rapi di sebelah televisi itu. Kulihat sekelilingku untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalau hantu perempuan tadi memang benar-benar fiktif, dan tidak mungkin bisa berada di dalam kamarku.

Aku membuang napas cepat. Hatiku lega, serasa ada beban yang terlepas begitu saja dari pundakku.

-MARIONETTE-

Aku masuk kelas disambut tatapan sinis teman-temanku. Pandangan sinis itu terus menguntit hingga aku sampai di mejaku. Aku meletakkan tasku seraya memandang Sungjae dibangku seberang, dia tersenyum licik ke arahku. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"Lihat! Sanghyuk si cengeng! Semalam aku meneleponnya hanya untuk memastikan pekerjaan rumah, ia langsung menjerit. Sepertinya ia takut mendengar suara, padahal itu hanya aku!" celetuk Sungjae di tengah ruangan. Anak-anak lain tertawa bersamanya. Aku diam saja memerhatikan kegaduhan kelas. Dasar Sungjae pecundang!

Sorakan "cengeng", "penakut", atau apa saja yang mengandung unsur negatif membuatku menutup kuping. Aku menunduk penuh rasa malu. Ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Miss Kim baru saja melangkah masuk kelas. Aku yakin mukaku pasti sudah merah sekali, malu dan marah.

Saat Miss Kim mengumumkan sekolah mulai libur pada tanggal 22 Desember, ada yang melempar gulungan kertas ke mejaku. Aku membukanya dan menemukan kalimat seperti ini :

 _Popeye yang menyedihkan! Kalau kau tidur nanti malam, jangan coba-coba menengok ke balik punggungmu, karena hantu penghuni rumah sudah siap menemanimu terlelap dengan majalah playboy!_

"AAA!" Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau setan berjubah hitam dengan wajah pucat dan dagu kerucut berada dibelakang punggungku ketika tidur. Matanya yang besar pasti mengawasi gerak-gerikku.

Aku berteriak tiba-tiba, ini diluar kesadaranku. Anak-anak sekelas mengamatiku seolah-olah aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku menghapus keringat di keningku dengan punggung tangan sambil berdiri. Sungjae tertawa keras bersama Ilhoon dibangkunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

"Sanghyuk-ah? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Miss Kim sambil memandangku dengan wajah kebingungan. Aku menelan ludah, tak sanggup berbicara. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Semua anak terkikik di bangku masing-masing. Aku tak berani memandang mata mereka satu per satu karena mereka sudah pasti menganggapku seperti badut.

Aku melamunkan bagaimana wujud hantu seperti saat dikelas tadi. Apakah hantu itu seperti vampir? Mumi? Atau, Voldemort di Harry Potter? Ahhh, tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak menginginkan hal-hal sejenis itu. Sesaat aku menghentikan langkah. Kupandangi gudang sekolah yang terletak di ujung. Gudang itu terkenal angker. Pintu besi yang besar dan berkarat itu tertutup rapat, dan hampir tidak pernah di buka, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli pintu itu terkunci atau tidak. Begitu juga jendelanya, dilapisi debu yang amat tebal. Aku menebak-nebak apa isi tempat itu, pasti ada setan yang menghuni di dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bersekolah disini?

 _Siiing..._

Sepintas mataku menangkap ada sosok yang mengintip dari kaca ventilasi tempat itu. Aku melihatnya barusan! Tapi, tidak lama sesuatu yang berwarna hitam itu lenyap. Mataku yang bulat ini semakin membulat dengan bibir menganga lebar. Pasti itu setan yang tinggal di dalam sana, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

Aku berjalan di pekarangan rumahku setelah turun dari sebuah bus. Yeah, jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Langkahku melambat melihat Eomma dan Appa sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa koper dari dalam rumah . mereka tampak akan pergi, tapi ke mana? Apakah mereka mengajakku? Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian`kan?

"Hyukie, kau sudah pulang?" Eomma mencium pipiku. Aku menanyakan perihal tujuan kepergian mereka sambil menatap koper-koper di lantai. Appa terlihat sibuk menelepon rekannya dengan ponsel sambil mencoba memasang arloji dengan bantuan bibirnya. "Kami harus ke Jeju untuk beberapa hari. Sepertinya Appa akan dipindahtugaskan di sana." Eomma mengelus pipiku. Aku galau seketika, berarti aku harus sendirian malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya sampai mereka pulang?

Apakah aku akan melewati Natal seorang diri?

.

.

Kriiing... kriiiing.

Teleponku berdering tepat pukul 11 malam, aku yakin itu si dower Sungjae. Aku memilih untuk tidur di sofa bermotif bunga di ruang keluarga yang berkarpet krem sambil menonton Naruto, anime Jepang kesukaanku.

Aku berjalan di lantai kayu menuju dapur. Kubuka lemari gantung kayu untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dikunyah. Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan Pepero, M&M, biskuit Oreo, serta beberapa snack lain, lalu kubawa ke ruang keluarga. Kulirik telepon yang masih berbunyi di tempatnya. "Ya Tuhan, Yook Sungjae, kumohon... Jangan ganggu aku!" erangku sambil meletakkan snack tadi di sofa. Aku segera mengangkat telepon itu dengan cepat.

 _Tut..._

"Tolong, aku mati dan kesepian. Mataku buta... tapi aku masih bisa mencium bau darah... amis dan berkarat."

"Yook Sungjae, kau keterlaluan! Apakah kau pikir ini lucu?! TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

"Aku berada di dalam kegelapan, temani aku... Aku takut... aku merasakan arwah-arwah tersesat yang lain... Aku mendengar bisiskan-bisikan kematian mereka..."

"YAK! Kau menyebalkan! Hentikan! Aku muak dengan tingkahmu!"

"Hahaha!" suara gelak tawa di seberang. Itu memang suara Sungjae, pikirku geram. "Kau takut ya? Kasihan sekali, tadi aku berpapasan dengan orang tuamu, sepertinya mereka hendak keluar kota. Hahaha... Kau akan sendiri, Jung Sanghyuk..."

"Aku memang sendiri, tapi aku tidak takut dengan segala bualanmu, Yook Sungjae, kau sesungguhnya pengecut yang tidak tau malu! Kau berusaha menakut-nakutiku. Padahal kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau akan menangis ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Eommamu, seperti Eommamu yang akan histeris bila Appamu membuat skandal dengan artis wanita lainnya!" caciku pedas. Aku tak tau angin keberanian dari mana yang bertiup membuatku bisa berkata seperti ini. Ada satu dorongan dari dalam hatiku untuk melontarkan kata-kata barusan. Percayalah.

"Brengsek! Kalau begitu aku menantangmu malam ini juga, Jung Sanghyuk! Popeye yang sok berani! Aku menunggumu di depan sekolah sekarang juga! Bersiaplah! Kalau tidak, aku akan terus menerormu!" ancam Sungjae dengan nada tinggi.

 _Glek!_ Aku menelan ludah. Bibirku gemetaran. "Ke-kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan konyolmu!? Aku tak mau!"

"Pengecut! Sudahlah, Jung Sanghyuk, kau memang penakut. Jangan berpura-pura berani di depanku! Kau mencari masalah denganku dengan berkata bodoh seperti barusan! Kecuali, kalau kau mau membayarnya dengan menuruti kata-kataku untuk datang ke sekolah malam ini. Dan, aku akan berhenti menerormu. Aku berjanji!"

Aku terdiam sesaat, apa Sungjae akan benar-benar berhenti menggangguku? Atau, dia hanya berniat mengujiku? Aku datang tidak ya? Lagi pula hanya datang, apa salahnya? Setidaknya Sungjae akan berhenti menjailiku, pikirku. "Baiklah! Aku datang. Dan, kau harus berjanji untuk berhenti menggangguku kapan pun dan di mana pun itu!"

"Bagus."

.

.

Udara malam terasa seolah bisa menembus kulitku, aku berjalan seorang diri menuju sekolahku. Jalanan sepi dan bersalju, tidak terlihat satu kendaraan pun di sana. Barisan pohon cemara pendek menghiasi trotoar jalan.

Aku memasukkan tangan ke saku sambil berjalan cepat. Hanya umpatan dan cacian terhadap Sungjae yang mengungkung otakku sekarang. Tidak salah lagi, anak itu memang bedebah!

Setibaku di pekarangan sekolah, kulihat Sungjae sudah berada di tempat yang telah kami sepakati, di depan gudang angker itu. Apa dia kemari seorang diri? Bagaimana bisa dia seberani itu? Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada begitu melihatku berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, Jung Sanghyuk. Aku sempat meragukannya."

"Lihat, aku sudah datang memenuhi permintaanmu. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Hey, tidak bisa secepat itu, Jung Sanghyuk." Imbuh Sungjae cepat. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku terpekur melihat Jung Ilhoon dan Seo Eunkwang muncul dari balik dinding di sudut. Mereka tertawa penuh arti dengan senyuman busuk menghias bibir masing-masing dan langsung berdiri di belakang punggung Sungjae. Budak-budak bodoh yang menyebalkan! Yook Sungjae tidak datang sendiri, dia pengecut! Apa maunya sekarang!? Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kita akan bermain petak umpet di sekolah ini." Sehun tersenyum licik.

"Tidak! Sungjae, kau melanggar janji. Kau hanya memintaku untuk datang kemari dan akan berhenti menggangguku! Lagipula, kita sudah dewasa, untuk apa bermain petak umpet!?" Protesku marah. Sungjae sangat curang. Tapi, sejujurnya aku begitu ketakutan kalai kami akan bermain permainan anak-anak itu di sekolah tengah malam seperti ini. Itu hal gila! Sepertinya ada keanehan di otak Sungjae, mungkinkah teman sekelasku itu seorang psikopat?

Ilhoon mengeluarkan handycam mini dari kantung celana pendeknya. "Sungjae menyuruhku untuk merekam segala tingkahmu selagi bermain. Kalau kaui lengah... wajahmu yang ketakutan akan disaksikan oleh anak-anak sekelas bahkan satu sekolah!"

Licik! Mereka sangat licik! "Kalian gila! Kita tidak mungkin bermain di sini?! Bagaimana kalau 'mereka' yang mungkin sedang beristirahat jadi terganggu?" kataku.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'mereka'?" tanya Jongin dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia dan Sehun terkekeh. Aku menelan ludah. "Tenang saja, kita tidak perlu bermain dengan berisik, jadi 'mereka' itu tidak akan terganggu... pasti seru."

"Yeah, pasti seru. Karena, saat ini kita semua sedang berdiri di depan gudang sekolah yang terkenal angker...," kata Eunkwang tersenyum picik.

"Benarkah?" Senyuman Sungjae melebar, matanya lurus menatapku. "Seangkar apa, Eunkwang-ah?" Jongin tetap memandangku.

Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat. Mereka anak-anak gila. Sepertinya sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah, orang tua mereka kencan di kuburan, pikirku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau kami benar-benar bermain petak umpet di tempat ini? 'Mereka' pasti terganggu dan akan membunuh kami satu per satu.

"Ada hantu korban bunuh diri di gudang itu." Eunkwang melanjutkan.

"Be-benarkah? A-aku tidak ingin ikut kalau begitu..." Suara Ilhoon terdengar bergetar, matanya memandang gelisah kepada Sungjae dan Eunkwang.

"Bodoh! Kau sama saja dengan Sanghyuk! Kau sebaiknya pulang! Biar besok akan kusebarkan kepada teman-teman kalau ternyata kau pun seorang pengecut," cela Sungjae sambil menonyor kepala Iilhoon yang diam saja dengan bibir melengkung. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti perintah Sungjae. Aku pun terpaksa mati untuk melakukan hal gila ini.

 _Fiuhhhh_!

Untung saja bukan aku yang berjaga, tapi Eunkwang. Aku melihat-lihat tempat persembunyian yang aman, tentunya harus memiliki penerangan yang cukup daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku terpaksa bersembunyi di balik bak sampah besar dekat pintu gerbang. Kulihat Eunkwang celingukan mencari-cariku, Ilhoon, dan Sungjae.

Tidak lama Eunkwang berhasil menemukan Ilhoon, lalu selanjutnya Sungjae. Mereka berseru memanggil-manggil namaku setelah berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik. Namun, akhirnya aku menyerahkan diri, aku malas berlama-lama di tempat gelap ini. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang.

"Aku harus pulang, Sungjae. Aku letih," kataku sambil memperlihatkan wajah lesu, berharap mereka akan mengerti. Sungjae tampat menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya bak orang bijak. Ia melirik Eunkwang dan ilhoon, lalu mereka serempak berlari ke arahku.

Aku kebingungan, Eunkwang memegang lengan kiriku, dan Sungjae memegang lengan kananku. Mereka bertiga menyeretku dengan paksa. Mataku melotot, kulihat mereka membawaku ke depan pintu gudang angker itu.

Aku berusaha memberontak, kakiku mengejang, Ilhoon terus mendorong punggungku. Ia lalu membuka pintu gudang yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Jangan!" jeritku ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat gelapnya ruangan di dalam gudang itu. Eunkwang, Sungjae, dan Ilhoon mendorong keras badanku hingga aku jatuh terjerembap ke lantai dingin itu. Mereka pun melemparkan handycam ke punggungku.

 _Braaak_!

Aku menengok, pintu itu tertutup.

TIDAK.

Aku berusaha bangkit di tengah gelapnya gudang itu. Aku meraba-raba dinding di sana sambil meronta minta bantuan. Namun, yang kudengar hanya gelak tawa Sungjae dan yang lainnya. Dadaku bergemuruh. "Keluarkan aku! Tolong!" Air mata mengguyur deras pipiku.

Aku memukul-mukul pintu besar itu sambil menjerit kuat selama beberapa saat, lalu merosot tak berdaya. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku sambil terisak, tak ada penerangan lain selain cahaya nightmode dari handycam milik Ilhoon yang menyinari wajahku.

Aku membayangkan orang tuaku, aku butuh mereka. Aku takut sekali. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan aliran darahku terasa membeku. Aku sesenggukan di sana. "Tolong... keluarkan aku dari tempat ini...," isakku pelan sambil melipat kedua kaki, kubenamkan wajahku di antaranya.

Aku terus menangis sambil berharap ada yang akan menolongku. Aku sangat menderita. Mataku perih karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata, membuat pandanganku rabun. Suasana hening, aku tidak mendengar lagi suara Sungjae, Eunkwang dan Ilhoon di luar sana.

Aku bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda di ruangan ini. Debu pun menghambat pernapasanku. Hihihi... Aku mendengar suara tertawa lirih di tempah ini. Aku melihat bayangan demi bayangan muncul di depanku setelah mata-mata berwarna merah itu mengintip. "Tidak! Jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon jangan!"

 _Kletekkk-kletekkk_...

Aku menoleh, lalu menjauhi pintu dengan cepat. Kulihat gagangnya bergerak naik-turun. Tidak lama gerakannya terhenti, berganti bunyi berderit, pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

Cahaya di luar menyilaukan penglihatanku. Aku mundur di lantai dengan cepat begitu meliht sosok menyeramkan di ambang pintu. Cahaya terang itu membuatku tak bisa melihat bagaimana wujud sesuatu itu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat rambut panjang berkibar di sana. Sepertinya perempuan, tidak, jangan katakan kalau wanita itu ppenunggu gudang ini. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arahku.

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh aku! Huuu!" Aku menangis keras. Perempuan itu kini berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Aku takut. Hantu ini pasti akan menghabisiku, pikirku pasrah. Kakiku benar-benar lemas.

"Mereka yang tak terlihat'tidak akan bisa memasuki dunia manusia tanpa rasa takut dari manusia itu sendiri, Jung Sanghyuk. Mereka mencium aura ketakutan seseorang yang menjadi kunci di mana mereka akan berusaha menerobos gerbang dunia nyata," desis suara di depanku. Aku mengintip, itu bukan sosok hantu, melainkan gadis berkulit putih dengan mata hijau yang menginatkanku akan warna batu kripton di film Superman.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku terbata.

"Sekarang berbaringlah. Aku akan membuat teman-temanmu menyesal telah mempermainkanmu," ucapnya sambil memegang pelan leherku. Aku tak tau mengapa bisa menuruti kata-katanya, aku mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang menuntun tubuhku untuk telentang di lantai. Ia pun memintaku untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil memberontak. "Dan, pejamkan matamu," pintanya pelan.

Aku segera memejamkan mata. Tak lama bunyi klik terdengar. Gadis tadi menyuruhku untuk membuka mata perlahan. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi aku belum berani menanyakannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah berjalan bersama gadis yang akhirnya kutau bernama Marionette itu. Kami sampai tepat di depan rumah Sungjae, lalu bersembunyi di balik rerantingan lebat sebuah pohon kastanye. Marionette menyuruhku mengendap-endap dan melemparkan kaset video pada handycam milik Ilhoon tadi ke jendela kamar Sungjae. Aku seolah terhipnotis untuk melakukannya, dan BERHASIL!

Kaca jendela kamar Sungjae pecah, lalu aku segera berlari kembali ke tempat Marionette.

"Mengapa kau membantuku?" tanyaku sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Karena, aku merasakan ketakutanmu," jawab Marionette datar sambil memandang jalanan lurus di depannya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, belum sempat bereaksi ia sudah mengajakku berjalan ke sebuah telepon umum tidak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Kami terdiam selama kurang lebih setengah jam dalam kebisuan, namun tiba-tiba ia mulai berbicara. "Kini giliranmu," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan gagang sebuah telepon kepadaku. Mulanya aku tak paham, namun langsung mengerti maksud Marionette.

Aku menekan nomor telepon Sungjae, selang beberapa menit aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ha-halo?" jawabnya gemetaran. Usahaku dan Marionette tak sia-sia, ditambah dengan keputusan Appa untuk pindah tugas ke Jeju. Aku akan memanfaatkan situasi ini. Sungjae pasti sudah meutar video itu dan berpikir aku telah mati.

" _Gelap... dingin... hantu_ _gadis_ _itu membunuhku. Aku tak bisa melihat apa pun, keluarkan jasadku dan izinkan arwahku untuk menghantui kamarmu... Aku kesepian_."

"TIDAAAAK!" jerit Sungjae histeris. Aku pun segeran mematikan sambungan telepon itu dengan rasa puas yang membingkai senyumku.

-THE END-

* * *

 **Oke, disini uri maknae emang OOC. Seorang evil hyuk, nangis gara2 cerita hantu? Bahkan pipis dicelana? Nonono~~ hahahaha**

 **ff ini pernah di publish di tempat lain dengan d.o dan kai sebagai main cast nya.**

 **bales reviewnya Sky Onix : aku paling suka cerita yang bride doll itu, bikin senyum2 gimanaaa gitu.. hehehe tapi maaf ya, aku nggak nyimpen cerita yang lainnya dari novel yang bersangkutan, karena disini aku cuma meremake saja, aku ambil beberapa, dan masih ada satu chapter lagi yang akan aku publish, nah itu yang terakhir. aku udah nentuin siapa cast utamanya, tinggal diedit aja. mianhe~ ^^**

 **maaf jika masih banyak typo yang terlewatkan.**

 **Thank you for reading~~ ^^**


	5. Silver Mask

**MARIONETTE "SILVER MASK"**

 **Main Cast :**

Marionette Minnezko

Lee Hongbin (GS) as Cha Hongbin

Lee Jaehwan (GS) as Lee Jaehwan & Lee Hwani

 **Support cast :**

Cha Hakyeon (GS)

Park Chanyeol (GS) *EXO*

Jung Taekwoon

Kim Wonshik

Wu Yifan/Kris

 **School Of Performing Arts Seoul, 12.00 P.M.**

Lapangan futsal sekolahku menyepi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kuambil ransel di loker, lalu menguncinya. Tampak tak ada seorang pun. Aku berjalan dilorong barat sekolahku, terdengar sayup suara seseorang sedang menyanyi di kejauhan. Aku yakin suara ini berasal dari ruang musik. Ruang musik terletak dilantai dua bangunan ini.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang musik, lalu mengintip ke dalam dari pintu yang terbuka. Suara itu masih terdengar. Lebih jelas lirik serta denting pianonya.

 _Sleeping in the rain, among of the jasmine, and dreaming of the cloudy sky above. Darling, can you hear my heart whispering your name all the time? Don't let me feel cold alone... craving your wise words in my mind with all of hopes, walking through the sea of your love. Sweetheart, can you feel my soul spreading your love every time? Don't let me sing this sonnet alone..._

Lee Jaehwan. Suaranya begitu merdu, tidak salah ia menjadi primadona di School Of Performing Arts Seoul. Meskipun banyak artis yang bersekolah disini, tapi suara Jaehwan sangat indah, melebihi artis-artis itu. Jaehwan menyanyi seorang diri di ruangan itu, air mata menitik di pipinya. Ia menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dengan syahdu. Sungguh, aku iri dengannya. Ia sangat-sangat populer di Seoul, wajahnya memesona dengan rambut lurus nan indah yang terurai di punggungnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun pandai mengarang lagu serta bermain piano. Berbeda dengan Lee Hwani, adik kembarnya yang pemurung. Jaehwan tampak kesepian saat ini.

Musim gugur hampir berakhir. Kusaksikan bunga loietu mulai berguguran tanda selamat tinggal untuk musim ini. Dedaunan kering dari pepohonan mapel pun mulai rontok. Aku memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku mantelku. Angin bertiup dingin. Kuperhatikan tanaman-tanaman lain juga mulai menyuram, seolah bersiap menyapa musim salju sebentar lagi.

Aku melewati sebuah gereja dan mendengar ode-ode mulai digemakan oleh grup koor yang sepertinya mulai berlatih untuk perayaan Natal beberapa bulan lagi.

Aku tiba di rumah. Kulepaskan boot, lalu segera melangkah masuk. Kulihat Hakyeon Eonni sudah berpenampilan rapi sekali sambil bercermin di ruang keluarga. Dia berbalik cepat begitu melihatku, tertegun sesaat lalu tampak kikuk, "Oh, kau, Bin-ah... Aku hendak mengunjungi temanku, Chanyeol untuk dua malam. Kau mau menemani? Aku bisa menelepon kepala sekolah untuk meminta izin kalau kau tertarik untuk ikut bersamaku?" tawarnya sambil mengelap mantelnya cepat-cepat. Aku mengiyakan, kebetulan sekali aku memang ingin berjalan-jalan.

Kami diantar dengan mobil Chevrolet tua bersama Taekwoon Oppa, tetangga kami. Aku melirik Hakyeon Eonni di kursi depan, ia berbicara sambil menatap grogi kepada Taekwoon Oppa yang sedang menyopir itu. Aku merasa seperti pengacau di tempat duduk belakang.

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan, sampailah kami disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Seorang gadis tampak di beranda rumah itu. Dandanannya sederhana, dengan kaos dan cardigan warna pastel serta celana jeans panjang membungkus tubuhnya yang indah, dia mendekap seekor kucing abu loreng-loreng hijau. Ia menyapa Eonniku dengan riang. Setelah Eonni mengenalkan gadis bernama Park Chanyeol itu kepadaku, aku membiarkan mereka mengobrol di beranda rumah.

Aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar. Kulihat beberapa gadis seusiaku mengenakan seragam Seoul High School melewati jalan. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum kepadaku. Jauh dibelakang gadis-gadis barusan, ada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan seorang diri.

Aku memerhatikannya, ia tidak seperti siswi sebelumnya. Rambutnya lurus berwarna coklat kemerahan dan menjuntai melebihi pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya memegang saku jas almamaternya sambil berjalan lurus tanpa ekspresi. Ia sangat tidak ramah, pikirku.

Saat melintas di depanku, ia menyetop langkahnya lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau ingin aku menyapamu saperti gadis-gadis pesta itu, Cenayang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia lalu membuang muka, kemudian berlalu.

Saat kembali dari berjalan-jalan seorang diri, Chanyeol Eonni mengajak kami untuk mampir ke beberapa toko barang antik. Kemudian berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat ini.

-MARIONETTE-

 **Seminggu Kemudian...**

 **Cha** **Family House, 8.51 P.M.**

Aku berbaring di kamar. Terus terang aku masih memikirkan gadis yang kutemui saat berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol Eonni minggu lalu. Tingkahnya menyebalkan, dan ia menyebutku "cenayang". Panggilan yang cukup istimewa memang, aku menggerutu dalam hati. Baru saja aku memeluk guling dan memejamkan mata, ada suara ketukan di kamarku. Hakyeon Eonni memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku di ruang tamu.

Aku segera keluar kamar dan melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sofa kulit yang ada di sana. Begitu melihatku, ia segera bangkit menyapa. Postur tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan tegap. Seperti polisi. Dan, viola! Dugaanku tepat, ia memang seorang petugas kepolisian. Setelah mendengar penuturannya, aku terkejut bukan main. Ia mengabarkan bahwa Lee Hwani telah menghilang selama seminggu. Mr. Wu, detektif tadi, menanyakan apakah aku dekat dengan Hwani dan Jaehwan. Tentu saja kujawab "tidak". Mereka memang teman sekolahku, tapi kami tidak sekelas. Dan, teman kami pun berbeda satu sama lain.

Aku tidak tau kalau Hwani sudah menghilang dalam seminggu. Susah untukku membedakannya dengan Jaehwan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membedakan mereka bagiku adalah Jaehwan menyanyi, sedangkan Hwani tidak. Dan aku tau maksud Mr. Wu mencariku, ia pasti hendak meminta pertolongan "mata" keduaku untuk membantu mencari Hwani.

Aku terlahir dengan kemampuan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang hidup, tapi mati. Aku bisa merasakan energi dan keberadaan seseorang bila menyentuh barang kesayangan orang itu atau mungkin fotonya. Banyak orangt menyebutku "cenayang", entahlah aku harus menghargainya atau tidak. Tapi, menurutku apa yang kumiliki ini jauh dari profesi itu.

Aku bukan orang yang bisa melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan "mereka". Mereka yang hilang, atau mereka "yang tak terlihat". Aku bisa menyaksikan peristiwa pembunuhan sebelum pembunuhan itu benar-benar terjadi. Itu ada dalam bayangan di kepalaku. Aku tidak tau siapa yang mewariskan kelebihan ini, namun satu hal yang pasti, aku tak pernah memintanya.

-MARIONETTE-

Aku sudah berada di ruang tengah keluarga Lee pagi-pagi sekali. Ada beberapa orang di ruangan ini, Mr. Dan Mrs. Lee, Jaehwan, serta empat orang polisi yang salah satunya Mr. Wu. Setelah membahas seputar Hwani, aku diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu ditemani Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sangat ramah, walau kutau mata kristal itu berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan cahaya kepedihannya. "Aku menyayanginnya, Hongbin-shi." Jaehwan memeluk boneka beruang milik Hwani di sisi kamar, ia menatap lesu pada lantai kayu dingin itu. Aku tertegun, lalu kembali menatap kagum pada kemewahan kamar itu. Dinding itu berwarna pink gelap dengan bentuk lis yang rumit, tempat tidur besar berkelambu, lemari serta bufet bercorak klasik, dan tak lupa karpet bermotif dari Spanyol. Keluarga Lee memang dikenal terpandang di Seoul.

"Apakah kau bisa memberikan foto terakhir Hwani-shi?" tanyaku sungkan. Jaehwan mengangguk gelisah, lalu beranjak ke bufet di sisi jendela dan mengambil sebuah bingkai. Tak lama ia sudah di hadapanku lagi. Aku mengambil foto Hwani di tangannya, menatap bola mata coklat gelap di dalamnya. Kutelusuri semakin dalam hingga aura mulai terasa berbeda.

 _Drrrt-drrrt_...

Napasku sesak, tapi di tengah temaram aku dapat melihat sepasang mata kecoklatan yang meredup. Di antara ratusan buih kecil, aku menatap rambut coklat itu melayang lentur dan aku merasa terapung. Di mana ini?

 _Zrrrt-zrrrt_...

Cahaya oranye, sesosok berjubah merah, topeng perak, cincin, plang kayu, _uhk_... Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dadaku. Mataku mulai rabun. Tubuhku goyang.

 _Praaang_!

Suasana kembali seperti semula setelah foto Hwani terlepas dari peganganku. Aku memegang leherku sambil terbatuk keras. Keringat mengucur di dahiku. Mr. Dan Mrs. Lee, serta yang lainnya segera masuk, panik. Aku ambruk di lantai, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ketakutan, apakah aku harus mengatakan kepada keluarga Lee kalau Hwani sudah meninggal dunia? Aku menduga ia tenggelam di suatu tempat, entah danau atau mungkin sungai.

Namun sebelum menguak dari alam bawah sadar tadi, aku melihat sosok berjubah merah mengenakan topeng perak. Sosok itu memakai sarung tangan garmen, lalu berbalik dan membuang sekop di tangannya ke tanah kering. Tak lama ia menggeret sebuah peti kayu, lalu memasukka beberapa bongkah batu, kemudian berjalan ke balik sebuah pohon berbatang hancur dan mengeluarkan tubuh seseorang dari sebuah kantung berwarna kuning. Aku menduga kantung itu berisi mayat Hwani, dan benar. Sosok bertopeng perak itu memasukkan tubuh Hwani ke peti tadi. Setelah melihat situasi di sekitarnya, sosok berjubah itu menceburkan peti tersebut ke sungai. Napasku memburu. Saat itulah aku mulai merasakan dingin yang mencabik, tenggorokanku tercekat, lidahku kelu, tubuhku kaku, dan kepalaku terasa pening. Tapi, aku sempat melihat tulisan terukir pada plang tempat itu yang terbuat dari kayu dalam bayanganku.

.

.

Kami memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk mencapai sebuah sungai di ujung kota Seoul, itupun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari kaca mobil Mr. Wu, aku melihat Mrs. Lee di mobil satunya sedang menatap kosong pada jalan raya di depannya. Ia meremas kedua tangan di bawah dagunya, gugup. Sesekali ia menoleh pada Jaehwan di tempat duduk belakang dan mengelus pipi putrinya itu, khawatir. Dari semua plang tanda arah menuju sungai itu, akhirnya aku melihat plang kayu yang ada dalam bayanganku. Aku deg-degan. Setelah mobil berhenti dengan sempurna, tim polisi mulai berpencar.

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga setengah jam pencarian, polisi berhasil menemukan peti yang berisi jenazah Hwani. Aku membungkam mulut rapat-rapat, Taekwoon Oppa yang ikut bersamaku memegang kedua bahuku. Sesuai prediksi, Mrs. Lee kembali menjerit. Ia memeluk mayat putrinya yang sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan sambil menangis meraung-raung. Aku tidak tega, kulihat Jaehwan berdiri rentan. Matanya menerawang, tapi air mata bening itu mengalir melukis pipinya.

-MARIONETTE-

 **School Of Performing Arts Seoul, 9.45 A.M.**

Aku membenamkan wajah di tengah lipatan tangan di meja. Aku tak ingin ke mana pun saat ini, termasuk kafetaria. Selera makanku hilang. Aku masih mengingat tatapan Mrs. Lee kemarin sebelum mayat Hwani ditemukan. Tatapannya begitu memilukan. Batinku teriris melihatnya. Ia melamundalan dekapan Mr. Lee sambil menggeleng mengharapkan untuk tidak menyebut kata "meninggal" untuk putrinya, sementara Jaehwan sontak menjerit histeris dan tak lama jatuh pingsan. Pagi tadi aku melewati kelasnya. Kulihat bangkunya kosong, tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa ketika kehilangan orang yang dicintai, lebih-lebih ketika orang itu kembaranmu sendiri. Membayangkan wajah yang sama denganku mengenakan gaun putih, namun terbujur kaku menggenggam salib di dalam sebuah peti. Aku bersumpah tidak ingin mengalaminya, tidak akan!

"Bin-ah?" tegur suara di sisiku. Aku menengok, Kim Wonshik sahabatku sudah berdiri di dekat mejaku. "Apa yang kaupikirkan? Apakah tentang Hwani-shi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk disebelahku. "Kau tau? Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu mengenai Hwani-shi sejak dulu."

Dahiku berkerut, "Apa yang terjadi, Wonshik-ah? Ada apa dengan Hwani-shi?"

Wonshik menatapku serius, "Apa kau tau kalau Hwani-shi bisa menyanyi?" Aku terdiam lama, lalu menggeleng kaku. Wonshik tersenyum, "Ia bisa menyanyi, Hongbin-ah. Dan suaranya begitu jernih, merdu dan indah. Aku mendengarnya bersenandung ketika kami berada di bangku yang sama pada minggu terakhir ia kulihat di gereja. Namun... sayang sekali ia pergi secepat ini." Ia lalu mengembuskan napas cepat sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Percayalah, setelah itu aku tidak fokus dengan program pelajaran apapun yang berlangsung. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan kepergian Hwani setragis ini. Kami memang tidak dekat, tapi aku terpukul dan merasa kehilangan. Terasa begitu nyata, aku seolah melihat Hwani yang bermain di ruang musik pada waktu itu. Bukan Jaehwan. Karena aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat gadis berwajah murung itu. Mereka cantik, belum lagi mata coklat gelap yang memukai hati orang yang melihat. Sayang sekali. Dan, bunyi lonceng berduka di koridor tengah berdentang enam kali untuk Lee Hwani.

Hal lain yang kusayangkan, aku gagal mengetahui siapa pembunuh Gadis itu. Siapakah sosok dibalik topeng perak itu? Itu membuat tanda tanya besar di hatiku, di hati keluarg Lee, di hati pihak kepolisian, di hati murid-murid dan pengajar School Of Performing Arts Seoul, di hati semua yang mengetahui dan belum bisa merelakan peristiwa ini.

Aku hanya melihat tanda-tanda itu saja, jubah merah, sarung tangan garmen, _huh_... tak lebih. Aku bahkan sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengulang rekaman peristiw sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi, tentu dengan barang-barang kesayangan Hwani sebagai media perantaranya. Mrs. Lee mengizinkanku membawa beberapa barang milik putrinya untuk mempermudah proses menemunkan jejak si pembunuh. Dari salah satu barang yang kubawa, ternyata buku harian Jaehwan terselip. Aku membaca beberapa pengalaman terakhir di dalamnya, sepertinya ulang tahun anak kembar itu tinggal menghitung hari. Sayang sekali salah satunya telah "pergi".

Tim kepolisian mencurigai beberapa tersangka. Melihat jenazah Hwani masih menggunakan seragam, beberapa pihak menduga kalau ia diculik terlebih dahulu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa mengingat atau melihat orang lain yang bersama Hwani pada momen-momen terakhirnya? Itu mengungkung otakku!

Sepulang sekolah aku mendengar kembali suara nyanyian dari lorong loker. Aku melamun lama di tempat. Jaehwan? Tak mungkin, ia pasti masih larut dalam kesedihan dirumahnya, pikirku menenangkan diri. Tapi, suara siapakah yang di ruang musik sana? Aku memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa. Langkahku menaiki anak tangga satu per satu, aku berjalan lambat manuju ruang musik di ujung.

Hatiku berdebar. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu, kulihat seseorang sedang menyanyi di sana. Mataku melotot, itu sosok Jaehwan. Entah mungkin arwah Hwani, mengingat cerita dari Wonshik kalau Hwani pun bisa menyanyi. Suaranya persis seperti suara yang kemarin, tak mungkin itu Jaehwan. Lalu... Hwani kah?

 _I've tried to be so perfect, i've tried_

 _Find the ending of my live, against you_

 _Watch your move, shades of your shadows,_

 _'Till I find the ending of my story_

 _You've said, "Stop pretending to be perfect,_

 _Go find your own life, without me"_

 _But i couldn't, don't keep a distance (from me)_

 _'Till I get my own story like you_

Sepenggal lirik itu terdengar emosional, dengan ketukan nada menyentak. Tidak salah, lagu yang dimainkan itu pasti luapan kekesalan. Tapi baik Jaehwan maupun Hwani, kupikir mereka tidak memiliki musuh? Mungkin banyak yang begitu iri dengan Jaehwan, tapi Hwani? Ia bahkan tak pernah kulihat berjalan dengan orang lain selain Jaehwan.

Aku baru menyadari permainan piano itu sudah selesai, dan tidak melihat siapa pun di depan piano. Namun, terkejut setengah mati melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di sisiku. Mata coklat itu. Aku mundur dengan cepat, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah Hwani atau Jaehwan, tapi senyuman gadis barusan begitu menakutkan. Ia tersenyum, namun matanya memelototiku. Dadaku bergemuruh.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuket bunga lili di Toko _C_ _rystal's Flower_ lalu mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hwani.

Aku melihat gerbang besi putih terbuka lebar dan sepasang beton berelief menjulang di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu masuk tempat itu. Dinding beton berelief itu memucat. Kedua ujung atasnya berbentuk gelas besar seperti piala dengan cat yang sudah memudar.

Suasana hening, aku tiba di sisi pusara Lee Hwani. Kuletakkan rangkaian bunga yang baru saja kubeli di tengah makamnya. Kupejamkan mata khusyuk, mencoba mengirimkan doa sanjung untuknya di surga. Semilir angin mengantar pujianku, bunyi gemeresak pepohonan di sana mengetuk kesunyian.

Aku membuka mata, ada seorang gadis bergaun hitam berdiri di seberangku. Ia juga tengah memandang makan Hwani. Mataku menyipit. Aku ingat dengan warna rambut burgundi itu. Bukankah ia gadis yang waktu itu kutemui disekitar rumah Chanyeol Eonni?

"Kematian memang menyakitkan," ujarnya, lalu berjongkok dan meletakkan sekuntum bunga helenium berwarna oranye di sebelah buket yang kutaruh tadi. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat, lihat apa yang bisa kau lihat." Aku termenung, kutatap mata gadis itu. Matanya menakjubkan, hijau zambrud dan strek keperakan seolah tampak di tengahnya. "Cukup dengan melihat cermin, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri. Tidak seperti Hwani-shi, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melihat Jaehwan-shi sebagai bayangannya. _Bayangannya yang terbalik_."

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti." Ia tersenyum kecil, berbalik lalu jalan dengan anggun meninggalkan perkuburan. Selang sepuluh menit gadis itu menghilang, aku pun meneruskan langkahku.

Aku merenungkan kata-kata gadis tadi, apakah ia mencoba memberi petunjuk kepadaku? Aku belum ingin pulang, kulangkahkan kaki ke sebuah pondok hotdog di seberang taman. Aku duduk di bangku kayu tua. Kukeluarkan foto Hwani dari ransel, kutatap kembali mata bening itu.

Bayangan membuncah di otakku, lagi-lagi hanya bukti itu yang kulihat;jubah merah menyala, topeng perak sialan, cincin, sarung tangan garmen hitam, peti kayu dan... tunggu, cincin?

Aku tak menyadarinya, kujelajahi lagi bayangan kejadian itu. Aku melihatnya, cincin itu nyaris luput dari perhatianku, padahal itu suatu bukti. Hawa panas menusuk batinku, sangat kontras dengan udara di sekitarku yang mencapai 19 derajat celcius.

Aku mengikat rambut hitam sepunggungku. Aku menarik napas, cincin itu menyala di jari manis pembunuh bertopeng perak itu. Aku menajamkan pandangan, semakin dekat. Aku melihat jelas mata cincin itu, batu berwarna biru safir, ssemacam mineral lapis lazuli. Aku pernah mendengarnya di _Hikayat Seribu Satu Malam_ yang didongengkan Hakyeon Eonni. Denyut jantungku mulai tak beraturan, napasku ngosngosan. Siapa pemilik cincin itu?

Taekwoon Oppa dan Hakyeon Eonni menjemputku lima belas menit setelah aku menghubungi mereka lewat ponselku. Kamu menuju kediaman keluarga Lee. Adakah orang di sekitar mereka yang mengenakan cincin sejenis itu? Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kami sampai. Aku tak melihat Jaehwan, eommanya bilang, ia belum pulang semenjak siang tadi dan Mr. Lee juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan.

Aku segera bertanya kepada Mrs. Lee mengenai cincin tadi. Namun betapa terkesiapnya aku mendengar kalimat demi kalimat meluncur dari bibir nyonya bijaksana itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya. Aku bangkit dengan gemetaran, lalu berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah itu. Taekwoon Oppa dan Hakyeon Eonni masih di sana, aku yakin mereka kebingungan dengan tingkahku. Aku tau harus kemana petang ini.

Aku berlari dengan kencang selama satu jam lebih. Kakiku lemas, napasku nyaris berhenti dan tenagaku hampir habis. Aku tiba di gedung sekolah. Kupaksakan sisa kekuatanku untuk berjalan ke dalam. Gerakanku melambat, langkahku gontai dan terasa berat.

Aku mendaki tangga panjang itu dengan susah payah, tak lama aku sampai di ruang musik. Aku melihat gadis itu masih duduk dengan anggun menghadap piano.

"Hwani-shi."

Gadis itu menoleh begitu aku menyebut namanya. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu berdiri di sisi piano hitam itu dengan tangan tergenggam di depan roknya. "Aku membencinya, Hongbin-shi," ucapnya nyaris berbisik. "Gelar primadona, hidup seperti bintang, predikat emas, dan puji-pujian dengan rangkaian kata-kata brilian. Mengapa semua ditujukan hanya untuk Jaehwan?" Ia menunduk.

Aku terpekur mendengarnya.

"Aku membencinya! Dia bayanganku, serupa tapi sangat berlawanan! Tapi, mengapa aku tak bisa serupa? Padahal aku bayangannya, Hongbin-shi! Aku sudah berusaha menyamainya, tapi tetap berbeda. Ia bisa mengarang lagu-lagu yang bisa menyihir pendengarannya, ia memiliki suara malaikat... Ia dan hidupnya yang sempurna! Aku putus asa! Aku membenci Lee Jaehwan seumur hidupku!" Ia membalikkan piano itu dengan geram yang menciptakan bunyi gementang, lalu mematung di tempatnya dengan pundak naik-turun.

Aku setengah menunduh, sedih, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Hwani terisak sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Aku membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ternyata aku salah selama ini, kupikir menjadi anak kembar itu menyenangkan dari pada menjadi anak yatim piatu sepertiku dan Eonniku. Tapi ternyata tidak selamanya seperti itu. Aku selalu iri melihat kalian berdua selalu berangkat juga pulang sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan, hidup di tengah keluarga yang begitu mencintai kalian. Dulu aku juga begitu, tapi sejak Eonniku sibuk bekerja, aku lebih sering sendirian, ditambah Appa dan Eomma ku sudah tiada. Nyatanya, ada satu sisi kehidupan yang kulupakan; perbedaan. Aku melupakannya. Banyak orang dan termasuk aku melihat kalian tumbuh dalam hangat dan keajaiban suatu kehidupan, yaitu persamaan. Aku tidak tau kalau ada dendam dalam persamaan itu, hal abstrak yang menyakitkan dan melahirkan wujud perbedaan serta kebencian di hatimu, Hwani-shi."

Aku hendak berbalik. Namun kutahan langkahku sesaat. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel; buku harian Jaehwan. "Kau tau? Jaehwan bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untukmu di hari ulang tahun kalian beberapa hari lagi. Sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan _hanya_ untukmu. Lagu yang belum sempat dinyanyikannya. Lagu yang tidak akan pernah mengalun di dunia ini." Aku tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada siapa pun." Setelah memberikan lirik itu pada Hwani, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _When the glow turns to dark, just let the silhouttes give you a sign_

 _Lead your heart into my Laurel garden_

 _And if you're alone inthe dark, don't let the sinister touches your mind_

 _Feel the lights is in you, Hwani_

 _Come to me, grab this hand, join me in silent, and you'll be safe..._

 _In the night side of Vatican, telling you a story of epic legend_

 _I'll guide your heart into my Laurel garden_

 _Hwani, take my hand, join me in silent, you'll be safe..._

-THE END-

 **Yap! Dengan ini ff Marionette tamat! Bener-bener END.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca. Big Thanks juga buat Sky Onix ^^**

 **Aku disini cuma suka meremake, dan pengen ngeshare cerita-cerita itu ke kalian semua~**

 **Mungkin abis ff ini aku bakal remake cerita lain lagi, tentunya masih dengan VIXX sebagai castnya~ ^^**


End file.
